Después de Perderte
by Blankaoru
Summary: ¿Es posible, después de enamorarse, hacerlo de otra persona? Forzados por las circunstancias y un cariño en común, Kenshin y Kaoru deben unirse. Pero no será tan fácil para ella aceptar a su nueva pareja. FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Mios son Fukio, Rika y Jubei, y seguramente algún secundario poco importante. Como sea, todo fuera de eso pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, a la Warner, a Sony, etcl, menos a mi. Yo hago esto por diversión, inspiración y sin fines de lucro.

 **Después de Perderte**

Acto uno

Comprometidos

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Kenshin Himura salió de la fiesta, dejando atrás a sus amigos que reían, bebían, cantaban y bailaban entre ellos, celebrando su futura felicidad. Se quitó la liga que sujetaba sus largos cabellos rojizos en una coleta baja y rehizo el peinado sin dejar de caminar hacia su casa.

La noche estaba fria. La luna llena. Se quedó quieto un rato, mirándola.

No era fácil estar en su situación. Por un lado cumplía un anhelo secreto que tuvo, pero por el otro... no quería pensar en eso.

Acababa de cumplir veintinueve años y ya estaba casado por segunda vez. Suspiró.

Reanudó su marcha y alcanzó la casa. Ya una vez dentro preparó la alcoba matrimonial para la llegada de su joven esposa. Dispuso los futones, los cobertores y un brasero para calentar el ambiente. Perfumó el aire y sonrió cuando escuchó los sonidos procedentes de la fiesta. De pronto, su fino oído detectó pasos acercándose. Ella había llegado. Dejó de respirar cuando Kaoru deslizó la puerta.

Ella lo miró un poco seria y luego hizo un gesto de resignación. Se metió al dormitorio con lentitud y cerró con cuidado. Se volvió para mirarlo y luego paseó su vista por la habitación, notando el arreglo en ella. Al llegar a los futones, pasó saliva y apartó la vista. Sin decir nada, sin mirarlo, pasó de largo a tomar su ubicación para los preparativos previos al momento en que, conforme a lo que se esperaba, consumaran su unión.

Kenshin entendió que debía proceder y la siguió sin decir palabra. Él mismo no sabía qué podía decirle y se sentía además, sumamente nervioso. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos y temblaba ligeramente, sentía seca la garganta y su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos. Concentrado en lo que haría, tomó el fino peine que usaría en ella.

Sentada, de espaldas a él, Kaoru se dejó peinar tranquila. Kenshin intentaba ser muy suave para no jalar su cabello y en efecto, a ella le pareció que el efecto tranquilizante de tal acto era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Su cuerpo se relajó y el calor que manaba del brasero la envolvió. Ella respiró pausadamente, intentando reunir todo su coraje para el paso que venía. No rehuiría de sus responsabilidades, lo había prometido. Ya estaba metida en eso y quería salir pronto de eso.

Se entregaría.

Llegado el momento, se sentaron frente a frente. Kaoru hizo una reverencia frente a él.

-Por favor, guíame y sé cuidadoso conmigo.

Kenshin asintió quedo. Kaoru siguió.

-Lamento que por mi culpa estés atado a este lugar. Intentaré ser una buena esposa para compensártelo.

La joven enderezó la espalda y Kenshin también quiso decir algo. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta primero.

-Yo no puedo compensar en modo alguno lo que usted ha perdido, pero la cuidaré. Intentaré ser un buen esposo para cumplir mi promesa.

Se acomodaron en el futón y Kaoru tembló cuando sintió las manos de Kenshin quitarle la ropa. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, menos ahora que su mente la traicionaba llevandole imágenes y anhelos sobre otra persona. Se obligó a quedarse quieta y a cumplir su parte y entonces, ya desnuda, fue guiada por su esposo para recostarse.

De inmediato, él se despojó de su ropa, un poco tieso, y se recostó sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla con su peso. La besó un poco torpe y tras unos segundos, Kaoru desvió la cara, incómoda. Kenshin intentó besar su cuello, pero no consiguió el efecto que deseaba.

No lo lograba. Era difícil... no lograba erectarse. No podía penetrarla.

Kaoru lo miró pensativa.

-¿Ya lo harás?- preguntó en un susurro. Un poco complicado, Kenshin la miró, deseando que su cuerpo respondiera, pero no podía, y sin embargo, se esperaba que él, como el hombre, supiera lo que había que hacer y la guiara. Lo cierto es que la situación tampoco era fácil para él. No entendía que ella, que apenas tenía diecisiete años, lo estuviera sobrellevando mejor. -¿Acaso no puedes?-

Kenshin se incorporó y se sentó al lado de ella. Se notaba muy abatido.

-Esto no es fácil.

Sentándose, Kaoru se abrazó las rodillas.

-Para mi tampoco. Lo extraño demasiado...

-Yo también. Era como un hermano...

Se quedaron en silencio largos minutos hasta que Kaoru se obligó a reponerse.

-Pero él nos pidió hacer esto. Y nos pidió tener familia y yo... sólo puedo pensar que para honrarlo, debo hacerlo. Por eso debemos esforzarnos y consumar este matrimonio hoy.

Se recostó nuevamente y se cubrió mientras él venía sobre ella. Kenshin reflexionó en sus palabras y la buscó una vez más. Entendía los sentimientos de Kaoru. Ella había amado a un muchacho un poco mayor que ella que había fallecido prematuramente. Aún de duelo, ella sólo pensaba en cumplir el deseo de su novio, pero para él las cosas era más complicadas.

El conocía al novio de Kaoru desde antes. Se llamaba Fukio y había sido su mejor amigo. Y sólo hubo una cosa que siempre envidió de él.

Kaoru.

Pero ahora, la alegría que podía estar sintiendo al estar en una situación soñada con ella se veía empañada por sus sentimientos de duelo y de culpa al sentir que con su amor por ella lo traicionaba. No era fácil estar ahí, tomándola mientras sus emociones lo llevaban de un lado a otro. Por un lado lo aliviaba que no estuviera, por el otro se sentía una rata miserable.

Y ella queria estar con él no por desearlo, si no porque era una petición de Fukio. Tal vez, ella estaba fantaseado que él era su amigo para sobrellevar eso.

Nuevamente la erección no llegó.

-Esto es vergonzoso...- murmuró, pensando posponerlo unos días. La joven lo miró con atención y llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Kenshin para atraerlo sobre su boca.

-Tranquilo, déjame ayudarte.

Pero ella misma no estaba mejor.

-No pensemos en esto. Piensa que soy otra mujer. A una que quieras. Yo no puedo pensar en Fukio. Ya no está, pero pensaré que te quiero.

-Quedará entre los dos.- murmuró Kenshin, sabiendo que él no tendría que fingir. Kaoru llegó a su boca.

El beso que Kaoru le dio fue suave y delicado al explorar sus labios. Fue de ese modo que Kenshin olvidó por un momento sus pensamientos y su cuerpo cobró vida. Pudo tomar a su esposa con cariño y dulzura para al hacerla suya, quedando ambos conformes con su desempeño y con haber cumplido la noche de bodas.

Se vistieron para dormir y se metió cada uno a su futón, cerca más o menos el uno del otro. Kaoru le dio la espalda y Kenshin por su parte, se quedó despierto un rato. El suficiente para escucharla sollozar tras media hora.

Se mantuvo acostado y le dio su espacio para el desahogo. Él mismo tenía los ojos húmedos. Mientras los cerraba y sentía una lágrima correr por su sien, su mente lo llevó a otros tiempos.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Todo había comenzado en 1873. Había ayudado a una familia de comerciantes que estaba siendo atacados por los matones del barrio. Su hijo menor, Ishida Fukio, había quedado sorprendido y admirado de Kenshin, el espadachín que llevaba una espada que no podia cortar y con el cual protegía a las personas.

El joven de quince años había quedado tan sorprendido, que de inmediato se puso a seguir a Kenshin con el fin de que este le enseñara su técnica de espadas. Kenshin le había recomendado entonces seguir otro camino.

-Mi técnica es una usada para matar. Ese es su fin. Si no fuera por el filo invertido que lleva, no podría cumplir mi promesa de no matar. He escuchado de dojos donde trabajan con técnicas de espadas de madera que pueden ayudar a forjar tu espíritu y tu cuerpo. Te recomendaría llegar a una de esas.

Muchacho de ojos castaños y sonrisa fácil, Fukio pronto se convirtió en un querido amigo para Kenshin. Por eso, cuando el pelirrojo se marchó de ese lugar, prometió a Fukio regresar en seis meses a ver cómo le iba y cumplió. Notó que había crecido y su cuerpo estaba más tonificado. Sin duda había encontrado un dojo.

-Pero mi maestro es un poco violento. No me gusta lo que predica este dojo. Buscaré otro, ya lo verás.

Pasaron cuatro años en los que Kenshin iba y venía a ver a Fukio. En sus encuentros, Fukio le contaba sus cosas y Kenshin le revelaba cosas de su vida, incluyendo algunas dolorosas para él, como la relacionada a su primer matrimonio. Tras escuchar la historia de cómo Tomoe intentó una venganza hacia Kenshin, quedando atrapada en ella y falleciendo posteriormente, sólo pudo decirle:

-Vaya, hombre... ya quisiera yo que encuentres a una mujer buena que te cuide y te haga detener. ¿No te cansas de vagar?

A fines del año 1877, Kenshin llegó una vez más a visitar a su amigo. Quería disfrutar de su compañía durante los días de año nuevo, pero sus padres le dieron la noticia.

-Escuchó un rumor sobre una escuela que practica un estilo de kendo con un lema que le gustó mucho y se fue hace dos meses a Tokio. Nos ha escrito y dice que es muy feliz allá. Acá está su dirección, por si quieres visitarlo.

¿Tokio?

Hacía diez años, Kenshin había comenzado a vagar por el pais y no recordaba haber pasado por Tokio. Sabía que era la nueva capital y que antes era Edo. Le quedaba como a tres días de viaje y se puso en campaña, sólo que el año nuevo lo pilló de camino y no pudo festejar con su amigo como quería.

Entrando a Tokio se encontró con una muchacha que deambulaba sola por la calle y que le reclamó por portar una espada y que tal vez él era la persona que andaba difamando a su escuela. Tras sacarla de su error y resolver por esa noche el problema, la escoltó hasta su casa para curarle una herida y con estupor se dio cuenta de que la muchacha era muy joven y vivía completamente sola.

Él se presentó como un vagabundo que le podía prestar ayuda si quería.

-Soy Kamiya Kaoru, y este es el dojo que imparte el estilo que fundó mi padre, el Kamiya Kashim Ryu, que practica el arte de no matar y proteger la vida, tanto del adversario como la propia.

Interesado, Kenshin prestó atención a la chica. Era muy bonita y en su rostro, aún redondeado por la juventud, destacaban sus ojos oscuros llenos de energía. Su cabello era negro y parecía tan suave... sus labios... sus labios...

Había apartado la vista de sus labios un poco incómodo y decidió marcharse, pero al dar un par de pasos fuera del dojo, algo sobre el asunto que ella perseguía lo empezó a molestar, partiendo por el hecho de que un sujeto se hacía llamar Battousai, cuando él, Kenshin, era el verdadero Battousai. Battousai Himura, el asesino. El más letal del Ishinshishi. La única pista que tenía Kaoru estaba errada y ella podía estar en peligro. Decidió posponer la búsqueda de su amigo y buscar al tipo que difamaba la escuela Kamiya y dio con él al día siguiente. Con él y con quince de sus hombres, a quienes dejó inconsciente antes de correr al dojo y encontrar a veinte más tratando de quitárselo a Kaoru a la fuerza.

Desde luego él no iba a permitírlo y al terminar con ellos y concluír el asunto, Kaoru lo miró detenidamente un momento tras descubrir que era Battousai y luego lo invitó a charlar a solas.

En esa charla, ella le expuso que vivía sola y que lo invitaba a vivir con ella, ya que en su casa había espacio de sobra para acogerlo y tal vez él estaría un poco aburrido de vagar. Tras pensar en Fukio, Kenshin resolvió que sería más fácil buscarlo desde un lugar fijo y siendo Kaoru ayudante de maestro de espadas (aunque dada su juventud le parecía increible) sin duda conocería a los demás maestros de la ciudad. Y aceptó quedarse.

Kaoru había sido muy amable con él desde el principio. Primero le brindó ropa, permiso para usar el cuarto de baño y una agradable compañía. Se sentía a gusto con ella cuando la muchacha tomó una cesta una mañana y lo invitó a acompañarla.

-Vamos a ver a un amigo mío. Ha estado un poco enfermo en estos días, entonces yo hago aseo en su cuarto y le llevo estas cosas. Tal vez a él le guste conversar contigo. Siempre me habla de un amigo que tiene que es pelirrojo como tú...

Cuando Fukio y Kenshin se reencontraron en esa habitación, chocaron sus manos en señal de amitad y emocionados, salieron a charlar mientras Kaoru estaba en lo suyo. Al parecer, Fukio había cogido una neumonía y Kaoru, su maestra, se había empeñado en ayudarlo a pesar de tener sus problemas.

-No puedo entender como mis compañeros se atrevieron a abandonarla con todo este asunto. Y yo no podía ir, Kenshin, me conoces bien. Estuve muy mal, con mucha fiebre, si no la hubiera ayudado, pero la buenafortuna hizo que se encontraran. ¿Qué piensas de ella? - preguntó Fukio al saber que ahora vivían juntos.

-Es una gran muchacha.- dijo Kenshin.- Es muy madura y muy amable, aunque tiene su carácter.

-Estoy pensando sanar del todo para declararme.

-Vaya... - dijo Kenshin, un poco decepcionado.- Pues... espero que te vaya bien si es la indicada para tí.

Los días pasaron y Fukio sanó. Kaoru no estaba segura sobre tener una relación con un alumno suyo y un nuevo habitante a la casa Kamiya se integró. Se trataba de Yahiko, un muchacho de diez años al que con Kenshin, rescataron de la yakuza local. Con posterioridad se sumó Sanosuke mientras Fukio seguía aprendiendo las técnicas Kamiya y trabajaba donde podía para costear su vida.

Fukio era un alumno aventajado, al punto que Kaoru, quien veía en Kenshin a un verdadero hermano mayor, le comentó sobre sus planes.

-Creo que está listo para enseñarle el arcano secreto de mi escuela.

Kenshin estaba de acuerdo en que Fukio era un buen exponente del estilo Kamiya Kasshim, al punto que Yahiko se debatía entre la admiración que sentía entre él y Kenshin. Pero también intúia que la decisión de Kaoru de enseñarle el arcano secreto, era que podría ascenderlo de rango en un futuro próximo y tener su relación de novia con él.

-Pienso que hay cosas que no se deben forzar. Y que en otros temas, es bueno seguir el corazón. Dígale que sí a Fukio si es lo que desea, y en un tiempo más reconsidere lo del arcano secreto. Es mi humilde opinión, después de todo, usted es la maestra.

Asi fue que una tarde, Kaoru se recogió el cabello en un lindo peinado y fue a encontrarse con Fukio. Kenshin y Sanosuke, un tremendo joven de diecisiete años, la vieron partir.

-Te gusta, ¿cierto?-

Kenshin no respondió, pero Sanosuke no necesitaba escucharlo.

-En mi rancha hay un espacio para tí, si buscas un hogar. Así me ayudas a compartir gastos.

Al iniciar el noviago, las mejillas de Kaoru siempre tenían el color de las fresas. Era tan adorable. Kenshin consideró, al verla, hacer caso a su amigo Sanosuke. Como fuere, tenía que salir de allí.

Lo intentó una noche en que se fue con Sanosuke a una misión en la que protegerían a un político. Al terminar el trabajo no quiso volver al dojo y se fue por ahí, a la orilla del río a meditar. Durmió un rato y al mediodía, llegó Kaoru con todo su enojo a buscarlo. No le podía perdonar que se haya marchado sin avisarle.

En ese instante, un enemigo de Kenshin que la vio aparecer la raptó con el fin de causarle un daño a él. Cuando Fukio lo supo, le rogó a Kenshin que lo dejara acompañarlo a buscar a Kaoru y Kenshin le dijo que no podía ser porque tenía que ir él solo. Cuando Kenshin la trajo de vuelta a altas horas de la madrugada, fue imposible lograr que Fukio se separara de ella. Y con ese susto que tuvo, se animó a pedirle matrimonio.

Kaoru aceptó, y de ahí en adelante se sucedieron cerca de seis meses. Meses, por cierto, muy movidos para Kenshin, en los que evitó un golpe de estado, completó su formación como representante del Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu, se peleó a muerte con su cuñado y en cierto modo ajustaron cuentas, y en los que pensó que había perdido a Kaoru.

Su cuñado, preso de un rencor espantoso hacia él, había hecho pasar por muerta a Kaoru. Todos los habitantes del dojo Kamiya y amigos de ellos cayeron en la trampa y la lloraron por muchos días, pero sólo Kenshin se fue a un lugar secreto a vivir su pena, su calvario y su infierno. Fukio, por su parte, no estaba mejor. Estuvo a punto de colgarse una tarde, porque su desesperación no le dejaba ver otro camino. Afortunadamente pudieron darse cuenta del engaño y tras varios días recuperándose, Kaoru y Fukio fijaron la fecha de su boda para el mes de Noviembre.

Fue a finales de Agosto que Fukio pudo notar lo que antes había visto Sanosuke. No quiso hacer comentarios hasta no estar bien seguro para no hacer sentir mal a su amigo, pero por otro lado, la duda lo carcomía.

Salieron a dar un paseo con Kenshin y a beber sake.

-¿Kenshin?

-Dime.

-¿Por qué te quedaste en el dojo Kamiya? Yo tenía entendido que nunca dejarías de vagar.

-Estaba un poco cansado.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-No te creo.

Kenshin miró a Fukio un poco preocupado. Fukio siguió andando.

-Yo amo a Kaoru. Más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Pero si yo hubiera sabido esto, me hubiera hecho a un lado hace tiempo, antes que mis sentimientos siguieran creciendo. Porque ella fue capaz de detenerte, ¿cierto?

Kenshin se detuvo. Fukio hizo lo mismo y lo enfrentó. Se miraron.

-Nunca ha sido necesario que te apartes. Ella te ama a tí. No hay otra verdad.

-Pero Kenshin...

-Tú sabes que la señorita Kaoru ha declarado haber encontrado un hermano en mí. Y no quiero dejarla sola hasta que tú te hagas cargo de ella y la hagas feliz. Entonces yo seguiré mi camino y vendré a verte una vez al año. Es lo que corresponde. ¿Puedes verlo?

Reanundando la marcha, el pelirrojo metió las manos en sus mangas. Fukio le dio alcance.

-Gracias, Kenshin.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

La desgracia cayó sobre ellos una tarde en que Fukio, estando con sus padres para preparar una visita al dojo Kamiya, imitando el proceder de Kenshin, se enfrentó a unos asaltantes. Resultó lastimado por una espada en la pierna, y fue así que, restándole importancia, se curó solo la herida. Su madre, al verla más tarde se asustó y lo acompañó al médico.

El doctor hizo la curación correspondiente y le recomendó regresar en dos días sin falta, pero Fukio estaba demasiado emocionado con su matrimonio y quería adelantar todo lo que pudiera con el sastre y averiguar bien qué tradiciones debía observar. El segundo día se la pasó ayudando a su padre en las bodegas y el tercero se fue a visitar a su abuelo. Dos semanas después regresó a Tokio.

Kaoru estaba muy animada al saber de su regreso. Kenshin lo sabía, porque cuando venía Fukio, ella se echaba un dulce perfume y no fallaba en eso. Yahiko por su parte quería probar su arcano secreto contra el de Fukio, pero al verlo llegar lo notaron un poco pálido.

-¿Estás bien?- Quiso saber Kenshin de inmediato, y Fukio sólo asintió.

-Estoy listo para medir mi técnica con la de Yahiko.

Se enfrentaron ambos contendores y a pesar de que Fukio era más alto y robusto que Kenshin, Yahiko se le lanzó con todo. Cuando Fukio ejecutó la primera parte de su técnica, que consistía en defensa, la espada de Yahiko pudo traspasar sin problemas la barrera de sus muñecas y el golpe en la cabeza le dio de lleno.

Se desplomó de inmediato y ante un grito de Kaoru, Kenshin corrió a ver qué pasaba, pero al tocar la piel de su amigo, esta ardía.

-Hay que llevarlo al médico, rápido.

Cargándolo como pudo, Kenshin atravesó con Fukio la distancia que los separaba de la clínica del doctor Genzai. Kaoru y Yahiko, que iba especialmente preocupado, le siguieron el paso.

Genzai le examinó los ojos y la lengua. Le escuchó el corazón y en eso un tenue olor a putrefacto llegó a su nariz. Miró con atención el cuerpo del joven y cuando levantó el hakama en la pierna derecha, se dio cuenta del horror. Miró a Kenshin, que estaba con él, por cuya expresión supo que Kenshin entendía el destino de esa extremidad.

Ambos hombres salieron muy abatidos. Esperando en una salita estaba Yahiko (quien se creía culpable) y Kaoru.

-Tiene una gangrena muy avanzada en su pierna derecha. Debo amputar cuanto antes, porque la fiebre podría ser indicador que el veneno llegó a la sangre. Tranquilo muchacho... lo que está pasando a Fukio no tiene nada que ver contigo.-dijo a Yahiko.

Kaoru miraba al doctor con los ojos muy abiertos y su mano tapando su boca. Su respiración se agitó.

-No pue... puede ser.

De inmediato se puso de pie y corrió a ver al joven. La espantosa herida negra sobre su pierna la hicieron cerrar los ojos y mover la cara a otro lado.

Fukio despertó en ese momento y llamó a Kaoru. Ella le limpió el sudor con una toalla húmeda. El doctor se acercó y le explicó el procedimiento que le harían. Fukio no podía creerlo y balbuceó un poco sobre lo sucedido con los asaltantes y la herida en la pierna.

-Posiblemente el acero de esa espada estaba oxidado. No se puede saber a ciencia cierta. Kenshin, por favor, haz un torniquete apretado sobre la rodilla. Kaoru, sigue poniendo paños húmedos a Fukio.

Con un horrible presentimiento, Fukio pidió que le avisaran a sus padres para que vinieran.

-Llega... llegarían es... ta tarde a la ca... capi tal. Por favor... que alguien... los esper... pere y los traiga.-

Fue Yahiko quien tomó esa responsabilidad.

Viendo el modo de evitarle el dolor a Fukio, Genzai sugirió ahogarlo en alcohol, entonces, tras darle bastante, Genzai tomó una especie de sierra y comenzó a aserrar la pierna bajo la rodilla mientras Kaoru contenía los gritos de Fukio y Kenshin sostenía la pierna para inmovilizarla.

-¡Por favor, no siga!- gritó Kaoru con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.- Le duele mucho, por favor, no más.-

-Pero hija, si Fukio quiere una chance de vivir, sólo puede ser de esta manera. Mira.- dijo enterrando un pequeño cuchillo en la zona putrefacta del que Fukio ni se enteró.- Es necesario, ¿lo entiendes? La gangrena se extenderá a su muslo, si es que antes no lo envenena y él ya está muy mal.

-Pero no quiero que sufra...

-Déjalo, Kaor... déjalo... - dijo Fukio resignado. Entonces Kaoru reparó en la espada de Kenshin.

-Tiene filo por el lado reversa.- murmuró Kaoru. Kenshin la escuchó y ella le indicó lo que quería que hiciera.- Si lo cortas de un golpe, no le dolerá tanto como aserrando. Kenshin, por favor. Será sólo un segundo.

Kenshin, nervioso, miró al doctor y luego a Fukio. Ambos parecían estar de acuerdo con la idea.

Acomodaron a Fukio de tal modo que su pierna sana quedó colgando y la derecha, extendida en el aire. Kaoru abrazó con fuerza a Fukio y Kenshin midió la distancia, para no dañar a Genzai que sostenía la pierna. Tras un poco de concentración, giró su katana y lanzó el golpe.

Después que el miembro fue desprendido del cuerpo, Fukio gritó con todas sus fuerzas y luego se desmayó. Genzai se apresuró a contener la hemorragia y vendar en tanto Kenshin limpiaba su espada. La cantidad de sangre en el piso era considerable y Kenshin también se hizo cargo de eso.

Cuando los padres de Fukio llegaron, su hijo ya no tenía fiebre y su semblante era mejor, pero el que le faltara una pierna fue mucho para ellos. A pesar que Kaoru quiso salir del cuarto para que estuviera a solas con ellos, sus suegros no se lo permitieron.

Al día siguiente la fiebre regresó por la tarde y de un modo muy violento. Dio un poco de tregua por la noche y entonces Fukio ya no quiso esperar. Habló con sus padres muy seriamente y ellos comprendieron lo que pedía y por qué. Después hizo pasar a Kaoru y a Kenshin, en presencia de su padres y de Genzai.

Primero, les expresó a cada uno cuánto los amaba. Lo feliz que se sentía por haberlos conocido y recordó algunas aventuras que habían vivido juntos.

-Pero creo que ya no voy a seguir aquí mucho tiempo más... - dijo un poco débil.- Y la verdad, tengo un último deseo que pedir. Como es mi último deseo, es sagrado, y tienen que cumplirlo si yo muero, porque amándolos tanto, no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

"Kenshin, tú me mostraste el camino que quise llevar, y Kaoru, tú me mostraste el modo de hacerlo y te convertiste en la persona que quiero para mi vida. ¿Cómo no estar agradecido? Ustedes se llevan bien, se tienen aprecio... yo siempre quise para mi amigo una mujer buena como tú, Kaoru, y para tí, pretendía cuidarte y quererte hasta el fin de mis días... pues bien, creo que nadie mejor para eso que mi amigo Kenshin."

-Pero Fukio, tú sanarás, y viviremos juntos.- dijo Kaoru sollozando a su lado.- Por favor, yo te quiero conmigo. Debes reponerte...

-Mis padres saben de mi decisión y ellos velarán para que ustedes cumplan lo que les he pedido. Se casarán. Ustedes... se casarán en Noviembre. ¿Aceptan?

-No puedes pedirme eso. Kaor... la señorita Kaoru es tu novia. Ella te quiere, quiere que vivas. Debes reponerte...

-Yo no puedo hacer eso con Kenshin, Fukio... no puedo. Tú eres mi novio, sólo tú puedes ser mi esposo.

-Entonces cómo puedo irme tranquilo sabiendo que Kenshin podría volver a vagar y a estar solo y Kaoru... ella perdería esa compañía? Háganlo por mi, por favor... no quiero irme con la pena de dejarlos. Mis padres tienen a mis hermanos, y ellos a sus familias. ¿Y ustedes? No quiero que estén solos, no quiero.- dijo mientras se deslizaba una lágrima por su sien.

Kenshin miró a Fukio con la súplica en sus ojos. No quería hacer eso. No de esa manera. Prefería marcharse lejos a ver que su amigo se iba de esa forma. Pero al pensar eso se dio cuenta de que era cierto... él se marcharía al desaparecer Fukio. ¿Y Kaoru? En las últimas semanas se habían ido, siguiendo sus caminos, Sanosuke y Megumi. Yahiko ya estaba preparando el cuarto que le dejara Sano para mudarse antes de la boda.

Todos pudieron ver la lágrima que se derramó por su mejilla antes de contestar, muy afectado.

-Yo la cuidaré, Fukio. La tomaré por esposa.

Notoriamente aliviado, Fukio esbozó una sonrisa.

-Y quiérela. Quiérela mucho, por favor. Ella es tan linda.

-La voy a... - Kenshin se aclaró la garganta.- La voy a cuidar mucho... y la querré.

-Si, Kenshin. Es lo correcto. Debes detenerte, ¿entiendes? Dejar de vagar.

-Si. Entiendo.

Fukio entonces miró a Kaoru.

-Y tú, quiere a mi amigo, y cúidalo. Si yo me voy, hazlo por mí.

Kaoru estaba tan emocionada y triste, que no podía hablar. Sólo tomaba la mano de Fukio y la besaba repetidas veces. Asentia en otras.

-Pero dilo. Dilo que lo harás. Quiero tu palabra.-

-Lo haré, Fukio, haré lo que pides. Tienes... mi palabra.

-Formen una familia... y a uno de sus hijos pónganle... póngale "Kenji", por favor. Una vez Kenshin me dijo que "Kenshin" era el nombre que le dio... que le dio su maestro. Yo pensaba ponerme "Kenji" cuando fuera maestro del Kamiya Kashim... Ryu... como homenaje a mi amigo... por favor... Kenji.

-Se llamará Kenji.- dijo Kenshin sumamente afectado, como todos los presentes.

Fukio les dio las gracias por aceptar sus propuestas y cayó en un tranquilo sueño. Kaoru insisitió en acompañarlo junto a su madre, mientras los demás iban a tomar algo de te caliente.

Fue cerca de las dos de la mañana que la fiebre regresó de un modo violento, al punto que pronto Fukio comenzó a convulsionar. Veinte minutos después, se le fue la vida.

Los funerales de Fukio fueron muy concurridos en su pueblo natal. Mucha gente lo apreciaba y expresaron su pesar por tan lamentable partida. Kaoru practicamente no comía y advirtiendo esto, Kenshin amablemente se ocupó de alimentarla cuando podía, aunque él mismo era incapaz de tragar nada. La madre de Fukio notó esto y consideró que el pelirrojo estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato de cuidar a la muchacha. Se alegró de ver que lo que su hijo había querido estaba pasando.

La mujer se apoyó en Kaoru y lloraron juntas y abrazadas cuando lo enterraron. Por la noche, cuando estaban todos en una habitación grande recordando a Fukio, entró Kaoru con un abrigo para Kenshin, que puso sobre sus hombros. La muchacha estaba destruída, pero también cumplía con su parte del trato.

La señora Ishida esperó que pasaran varios días antes de hacer lo que le pidió su hijo. Aprovechar lo que ya había sido preparado para el matrimonio de Kenshin y Kaoru, y así lo hizo la señora. Avisó a Kaoru por carta de sus intenciones y luego, junto a su esposo, se hicieron presentes en el dojo Kamiya para supervisar la realizacion del matrimonio.

-Mi hijo que pidió que fuera como tu madre y cuidara de tí, cariño. Sé que vivimos alejadas, pero esperaré con ansias tus visitas y cartas en el futuro y vendré cuando me necesites.

-Gracias, señora Ishida. Me siento muy honrada.

-Pero como sabrás, Fukio nos pidió que supervisáramos el cumplimiento de su último deseo. Esto no es fácil para mi, imagino que mucho menos para tí. Me consuela saber que conozco al señor Himura hace ya varios años y sé que es un excelente caballero. No podría permitir tu unión con él si fuera de otra forma. Entiendo que será incómodo al principio, pero sé que todo saldrá bien.

-Hemos venido con tiempo para instalarnos aquí y guiarlos en este proceso.- dijo Jubei, sentado al lado de su esposa.- Fukio también me ha pedido que los apoye como un verdadero padre para la señorita Kamiya. Las cosas se harán en los plazos que él pidió.

-¿Qué? Pero... ¿No es muy apresurado? Yo no puedo pensar en casarme con nadie, aún cuando se trate de Kenshin.- dijo Kaoru muy afectada.- A veces siento que... que todavía no me hago a la idea de que no lo veré nunca más. A veces pienso que un día lo encontraré en el portón... - alcanzó a decir rápidamente antes de estallar en lágrimas.

Kenshin se levantó sin decir nada y trajo un poco de agua fresca para todos, pero especialmente para Kaoru. Ella bebió de a sorbos y se dominó, un poco avergonzada por no ser capaz de dominarse.

-Discúlpenme.

-Entiendo como te sientes, hija.- dijo la señora Rika.- Pero diste tu palabra de hacerlo, asi que por favor, cumple tu parte. Mi hijo te amó mucho... si él pidió esto, sólo fue motivado por ese amor. -

-Pero la señorita Kaoru tiene razón en que es demasiado pronto para hacerlo. Yo no huiré de mi obligación, pero quizá si esperásemos un mes más, o dos. Forzarnos a una fiesta en estas instancias y a una nueva pareja en el caso de la señorita Kaoru me parece algo violento. Por favor.- dijo Kenshin inclinándose.- Por favor... sólo esperemos un poco más.

Para Kaoru no pasó desapercibido que el hombre más fuerte que conocía, abogara por sus sentimientos inclinado del modo más humilde.

Los Ishida se miraron entre si. Luego, a la pareja frente a ellos.

-Dentro de un mes o un año, mi hijo no volverá de todos modos.- dijo Jubei.- E inevitablemente aceptaremos esta pena. Mi hijo dijo algo que es lo que nos motiva a insistir con la fecha del matrimonio, y escuchándolos hablar, creo que tenía razón. La señorita Kamiya lo extraña, y es natural, y el señor Himura se ve especialmente abatido. Ambos perdieron a un ser querido único para ustedes. Sólo entre ustedes pueden comprender lo que mi hijo significó para el otro, por eso no podemos tardar más en hacer esto. Sabemos que entenderán esto mejor con el tiempo, pero el matrimonio debe realizarse en el plazo determinado por Fukio y si ustedes no desean llevarlo a cabo de esa forma, no tenemos nada más de qué hablar. Regresaremos a nuestro pueblo y ustedes quedan libres de hacer lo que les plazca, incluso no casarse.

Kaoru intuyó en esas palabras que ya nos los verían más. Ella podía vivir sin eso, porque los conocía de apenas unos meses, pero Kenshin... ellos eran como su familia. Los quería.

Miró su rostro cuando ellos se pararon. El tono de su piel había palidecido notoriamente.

-Kenshin...- le susurró ella cuando los Ishida salieron del cuarto. Él negó.

-No puedo permitir que sea forzada de esa forma.- susurró él. Pero su semblante empeoraba conforme se alejaba el matrimonio. Kaoru sabía que él estaba sufriendo y aguantándose por protegerla a ella.

-Y yo no puedo permitir esto...- dijo ella tras unos segundos de indecisión, para correr tras los mayores. Kenshin se incorporó, presuroso para seguirla, pero cuando le dio alcance, ella ya estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

-Por favor... por favor... perdónenme. Soy muy joven, no tengo la experiencia de vida que llevan ustedes y he debido de poner más atención a sus palabras. Me casaré, porque se lo he prometido a Fukio, y lo haré con Kenshin como él específico. No me quiten su guía... me siento perdida, no sé qué debo hacer. Por favor.

Las lágrimas nuevamente brotaron de sus ojos. Eran sus verdaderos deseos los que afloraban en ellas, negándose al compromiso, pero no podía permitir que Kenshin perdiera más de lo que ya había perdido.

Kenshin también se arrodilló a su lado y bajó la frente, pidiendo guía y consejo para enfrentar lo que se venía.

El señor y la señora Ishida les indicaron que se levantaran y anunciaron su visita para el día siguiente, con el fin de que ellos se calmaran y pudieran reflexionar un poco. Kaoru temblaba cuando ellos se fueron, pero al menos sentía que había hecho lo correcto, aunque le doliera el corazón.

De ahí en más, Kaoru descubrió en Rika a una mujer sumamente comprensiva, agradable y muy abierta a hablar con ella sobre los temas más tabú, especialmente sobre algunos secretillos para enfrentar la noche de bodas. Buscaron las telas y otro tipo de cosas para su ajuar, en tanto Kenshin y el señor Jubei se ocupaban de temas administrativos y de tanto en tanto, se tomaban un sake en memoria de Fukio. Los Ishida insistieron en correr con todos los gastos e invitaron a todos los amigos de Kenshin que recordaban, incluyendo a su maestro y a unos ninjas de Kioto. También le extendieron invitación a una doctora que en más de alguna ocasión había curado los rasguños de Fukio, Megumi, y desde luego que le anunciaron a sus otros hijos sobre el asunto para que se prepararan como si fuera Fukio el novio.

Los hermanos no se tomaron el asunto tan bien, pero finalmente aceptaron.

Y asi fue que se casaron.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Los sollozos habían cesado y Kenshin intuyó que finalmente Kaoru dormía. Debió haber estado agotada tras el matrimonio, intentando tal vez, no fingir felicidad pero si calma y aceptación con lo que estaba pasando. Los sonidos de la fiesta era cada vez más apagados y poco a poco él también cayó en el sueño.

Pudo ver en ese sueño la sonrisa de Fukio. Ya al amanecer se sentó para ordenar sus ideas un momento y mirar a Kaoru que dormía. Entonces ella abrió los ojos. Él desvió la mirada rápidamente.

Le daba un poco de pudor mirarla después de lo que habían hecho por la noche.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Debe ser pasado del mediodía, señorita Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin sin pensar.- Tengo mucha hambre. Podría preparar un rico desayuno.

-Entonces si sucedió... - dijo Kaoru, mirándolo muy afectada.- Lo hicimos, ¿cierto?

Kenshin asintió. Kaoru se sentó en su futón y se restregó la cara con las manos. Se veía cansada y pequeña.

-Podemos comer algo aquí, o puedo preparar el comedor.

En shock, Kaoru lo miró aparentando mucha calma.

-Tú solo ve a la cocina. Yo te seguiré luego. Sólo necesito... acabar de despertar, supongo.

Poniéndose en pie, Kenshin hizo caso y la dejó sola. Al verlo salir con su ropa de dormir de la habitación, Kaoru se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el gemido que quiso escapar de ella. No era posible lo que estaba pasando, no lo era.

Una oleada de desesperación la embargó por unos momentos y se abrazó la barriga al borde de las lágrimas. Había estado soñando con Fukio, viendo su sonrisa de satisfacción y recordando, dentro del mismo sueño, su ansiedad meses antes por la idea de permitirle a él ser su primer hombre. Pero al despertar... despertar y ver a Kenshin a su lado... A su vagabundo recogido, a su amigo... a su hermano mayor, entonces no podía entenderlo. Se suponía que no debía ser así. Tendría que haber sido de otra manera. Su suegra se lo había explicado; posiblemente la primera noche no sería placentero. Tal vez le dolería. Tal vez él podría llegar a ser brusco o torpe y entonces ella debía ser comprensiva y astuta para hacerle ver su error si algo no le gustaba, por eso se había preparado para el desagrado y la sumisión ante un cuerpo que no era el amado. Entonces... ¿por qué Kenshin tuvo que ser tan fuerte, paciente y suave a la vez, dándole tiempo de adaptarse a él mientras la tomaba?. Por todo lo que escuchó bienintencionadamente de Rika Ishida, parecía que no era usual que pasara lo que le había pasado a ella.

Estalló en lágrimas, carcomida por la culpa.

Ella había cumplido con consumar la unión porque Fukio lo había querido, pero hubo algo que no se esperaba y eso... eso la estaba matando, porque Kenshin... Kenshin...

¿Cómo era posible que tras haber amado tanto a Fukio y enterrarlo hacía poco más de un mes, estar entre los brazos de Kenshin le hubiera... le hubiera...?

¿Le hubiera podido gustar?

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Fin acto uno

Comprometidos

Junio 26, 2015

Notas de autora

¿Cuántas veces se puede contar una historia con los mismos personajes? Esta es la número 50... bueno, 49, porque un one shot es de mi hermana, pero como sea, parece que varias veces.

Reaparece Fukio por un momento, y su familia que parece ser más amable que en la historia anterior. Sigamos adelante y veamos qué pasa. Si leyeron "Cuando llegues a Amarme", en el capitulo 2 se hace un breve resumen de la idea original que acaban de leer, antes de las masitas.

Siempre me ha parecido interesante algo: Yo suelo olvidar lo que escribo al cabo de unos meses, pero las ideas originales con respecto a algún capítulo, jamás. Es raro... es como si al lanzarlo, ya no fuera mío. Pero cuando se queda en la idea, da vueltas eternamente.

Pos estos días estoy acabando con "Deseando vivir", asi que la próxima semana sería la actualizacion del capítulo 2 de esas historia, que me tiene muy entretenida, asi que no esperen una pronta actualización de esta.

Cariños, abrazos, amor.

Blankiss.


	2. Recuerdos, Ilusiones y Luceros

**Declaración** : _Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Es obra intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki. La presente historia toma algunos de sus personajes, la escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

Capitulo dedicado a Rogue85

O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O

 **Después de Perderte.**

Acto dos.

Recuerdos, Ilusiones y Luceros

O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O

La casa estaba en silencio cuando Kaoru alcanzó la cocina. Diligente, Kenshin acababa de calentar algunas sobras de la noche anterior, que Rika les había dejado cuidadosamente guardadas. Dispuso todo sobre una pequeña mesa, ya que estaban los dos solos y la invitó a desayunar. Se sentaron frente a frente, cabizbajos, fingiendo concentración en la comida.

Habían unido sus cuerpos durante la noche, pero ahora les costaba mirarse a la cara.

-Es un poco raro todo esto.- dijo Kaoru algo nerviosa. Kenshin detuvo el ir y venir de los palillos con arroz a su boca.

-Tranquila. Nos acostumbraremos. Fue igual de raro que cuando empecé a vivir aquí, ¿recuerda? Luego todo fue natural.-

Por primera vez Kaoru lo miró a la cara. Tenía razón... había sido raro ese primer día, conociéndose e intentando actuar con cautela para no espantar al otro. Ella no quería que se fuera, pues queria compañía. Él quería dejar de vagar. Ambos se esforzaron en que resultara y así pasó.

-Ya te conozco.- murmuró ella.- Es sólo que... ahora...- dijo un poco incómoda, incapaz de decir que ahora compartían algo más que el espacio. Kenshin la miró con ternura.

-Todo estará bien. Somos marido y mujer y yo cuidaré de usted.

Kenshin volvió a comer y Kaoru lo imitó, mirándolo de reojo. Cuando él dijo "marido y mujer", inevitablemente vinieron a su mente las imágenes de la noche anterior. Pero con lo que dijo después su corazón saltó por el sutil cambio en la palabra que usó en su promesa.

No dijo "la protegeré" como antes, como un persona que la mira de lejos y aparta los peligros de su camino. Dijo "cuidaré de usted" y enseguida pensó en él a su lado, vigilando que todo estuviera bien, cuidando de ella cuando enfermara. Era la primera vez que se lo decía y algo en ella reaccionó a eso.

Mientras lo miraba comer, recordó cuando, días atrás, ella le preguntó como pudo sobrellevar la muerte de Tomoe.

No había querido lastimarlo haciéndolo recordar eso. Sólo quería saber. Él era apenas un par de años menor que ella cuando sucedió eso. Al principio, Kenshin sólo la había mirado largamente y después se entretuvo lavando la ropa, que en eso estaba.

"La época no fue amable conmigo. No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, porque la guerra seguía y fui llamado al frente. Ahora miro atrás y pareció fácil si lo cuento, pero la verdad es que me resultó muy difícil no revivir ese momento por... por la labor que yo tenía hasta que terminó la guerra. Fue durante el vagabundeo que pude vivir el duelo y despedirme de ella."

El pocillo de Kaoru quedó vacío y sorprendida se apartó del recuerdo, buscando en la mesa algo más que comer. Encontró unas verduras cocidas y esta vez fue el turno de Kenshin de reparar en ella.

Kaoru le habia preguntado hacía unos días sobre Tomoe, como la gran partida de su vida, pero en realidad no había sido tal. O quizá si. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que no podría sentir más dolor si perdía a alguien, pero lo cierto es que tras el rapto de Kaoru por parte de Enishi conoció aquel dolor y angustia que le hicieron desear morir.

Tras lo de Tomoe pudo levantarse y partir a la guerra. Ver a Kaoru "muerta" le causó tal impacto que fue incapaz de levantarse por varios días. Mismos que necesitó su aturdida mente para concluir que se trataba de un engaño y sentir renacer la esperanza de saber al menos que ella viviría y tendría un hermoso destino que él, desde lejos, se ocuparía de proteger. Confiaba en que Fukio la haría feliz y aún sabiendo que la peleaba para otro, el amor más grande nutrió su coraje y se enfrentó a Enishi para quitársela.

Había sido un giro amargo el que lo había llevado a una situación que jamás se atrevió a soñar y finalmente ocupar el lugar de su joven amigo. Le preocupaba que Kaoru sufriera por lo sucedido, aunque era inevitable pero confiaba en que se recuperaría, después de todo, la joven había perdido a su padre y sola logró ponerse de pie y seguir adelante. A su modo de ver la vida, para Kenshin se trataba de una proeza y de una muestra de coraje digna de admirar. Para él no era más fuerte quien golpeaba más duro o gritaba más. Lo era quien con dulzura y valor pasaba sus días y continuaba realizando su vida y avanzando pese a los obstáculos. Lo pensaba porque él estuvo muchos años en un vagabundeo interminable sin progresar demasiado y por eso, secretamente, tras saber del fallecimiento del señor Kamiya se comparó con ella y se sintió un poco avergonzado de su propio proceder y la admiración dio con el paso del tiempo un vuelco hacia un sentimiento más fuerte.

-Muchas gracias por el alimento.- murmuró Kaoru, regresándolo al presente. Tras desayunar, ella limpió y Kenshin salió al patio, notando que una fuerte ventolera había desparramado las pocas hojas que le quedaban a los árboles, asi que comenzó a barrer. Kaoru, que había terminado su labor, lo miraba hacer.

Era lo mismo, pero tan diferente a la vez. Kenshin y ella compartiendo los trabajos del hogar sin necesidad de conversarlo porque casa uno intuía lo que haría el otro y hacía lo que complementaba esa acción. Si él lavaba la ropa ella se ocupaba del dojo, si él preparaba los alimentos ella limpiaba la cocina. Si ella hacía algo menor, él barría el patio. Cuando ella salía al dojo Maekawa a impartir su clase, él se ocupaba de toda a casa y la esperaba muy animado.

El viento meció los cabellos del pelirrojo y ella por un momento se preguntó cómo hubiera sido esa rutina con Fukio. Posiblemente él hubiera esperado que ella se hiciera cargo del aseo y funcionamiento de toda la casa e incluso no la hubiera dejado trabajar diciendo que él podía hacerse cargo del dojo. Era algo de lo que habían hablado una vez e incluso habían tenido una pequeña discusión.

"Fukio, yo soy kendoka, es mi vida impartir las clases y transmitir las enseñanzas de mi familia."

"Lo entiendo, cariño, y respeto tu ideal. Cuando nos casemos, no será un fin inmediato. Esperaremos a que yo tenga la suficiente expertiz para ser ascendido a maestro certificado y entonces yo enseñaré los ideales del Kamiya Kashim Ryu. Pienso que de todos modos tendremos familia en algún momento y no podrás estar en el dojo."

"Pero..."-

"Pero nada. De así es como funciona nuestra sociedad y yo no quiero que seas mal mirada por no dedicarte a la casa ni yo quiero ser blanco de las burlas por ser un mantenido."

"Podemos sobrellevar el dojo los dos".- había replicado ella molesta.- "Yo no quiero dejar de trabajar."

Fukio la había mirado de forma condescendiente y Kaoru había entendido que ese tema sería fuente de problema entre ellos. El viento volvió a soplar y le causó frío, prestando atención al patio y al hombre que perseguia con la escoba las hojitas que se le habían escapado.

-¿Kenshin?.- se escapó de sus labios. El aludido con calma recogió la basura y le llevo a un montículo en el patio que tenía tapado con una lona, donde la acumulaba para tener compost porque quería hacer una huerta.

-Dígame.- dijo gentil al darse la vuelta y caminar hacia ella.-¿Pasa algo?

Kaoru llevaba encima una sencilla yukata para ir por la casa ajustada a la cintura con un obi rosa. A Kenshin le pareció preciosa y algo más estilizada que otras veces. Había notado que a causa del duelo había descuidado su alimentación. Ahora que estaban casados tendría más autoridad sobre ella para que comiera bien aunque al desayuno notó que ya no había problema.

De todas maneras, amaba su figura. Siempre le había gustado. Le sonrió.

-Kenshin, dime... ahora que somos... marido y mujer, tú... ¿A tí te molesta que yo siga trabajando?

-¿Oro?... hum... no. ¿Debería molestarme?

A Kaoru le pareció divertido escuchar esa pequeña muletilla de Kenshin. Le sonrió de vuelta, poco a poco mirándolo abiertamente.

-No. Es decir, no lo sé. A mi me gusta trabajar y el sistema que hemos llevado hasta ahora me acomoda mucho, pero no estoy segura de que quieras seguir atendiendo la casa. No sé si quieres hacer algo más...- acabó un poco insegura al notar que entrecerraba los ojos.- No es que quiera que te pongas a trabajar, no lo tomes así.- se apresuró en aclarar.- Sólo quiero saber... qué quieres.

Kenshin desvió la mirada y paseó su vista por el patio. Aún sentía una ligera resaca tras la fiesta del día anterior.

-Me gusta ayudarla y apoyar su vida. Nadie puso obstáculos a la mía, no soy quien para oponerme al modo que usted tiene. Supongo que si más adelante encuentro un empleo, nos acomodaremos para que usted pueda dar clases.

-¿Y si me embarazo? - preguntó la joven sin pensar. Kenshin la miró ante la mención de lo que le trajo a la mente un hijo. La sonrisa que llegó a sus labios se escapó de su control y bajó la cabeza.

-Supongo que para entonces Yahiko se podrá hacer cargo de su dojo. Yo trabajaré.

¿Hablaba en serio? Kaoru contempló a Kenshin tomar la escoba para ir a dejarla a la bodega. Pensaba que era un hombre fuera de lo común y por un instante sintió que era afortunada por contar con él en esas instancias.

El día transcurrió tranquilo. Prepararon el almuerzo juntos y recibieron a Yahiko y Tsubame, a quienes invitaron a comer. Luego de eso llegaron los vecinos a felicitar a la pareja por el matrimonio y el ánimo de Kaoru comenzó a decaer con sus miradas alegres y sus sonrisas sinceras.

Para ellos, no había lugar a dudas de que Kenshin y ella habían llevado un noviazgo secreto entre las paredes de la casa. No hubo suspicacias en ellos respecto a la posibilidad de que hubiera habido otra persona. Simplemente Fukio no existió para ellos más que como un estudiante más, asi como para sus amigos en Kyoto. Siempre que la vieron con Kenshin o se enteraron de algún problema del que él la ayudó asumieron que eso terminaría pasando.

-Nos alegramos que haya contraído nupcias con el señor Himura. A pesar de todo lo que sabemos de él, ha sido un gran aporte a la comunidad como un vecino preocupado y cooperador.- le había dicho la anciana Sato.- Y usted siempre ha sido una jovencita honesta y valiente, que ha sabido llevar con honor el apellido de su familia. Su padre, estoy segura, aprueba su unión.

Kaoru quería que alguien preguntara por Fukio, que por qué habían dejado de ver a ese entusiasta estudiante, lo que fuera para que su existencia fuera confirmada, pero nada de eso sucedió. Se sintió descompuesta y se retiró a la habitación apenas Yahiko y Tsubame se fueron. No estaba de ánimos para nada.

Fukio había partido de manera prematura hacía poco tiempo y ella si bien ya lo tenía asumido, se sentía sensible con el tema. En su fiesta de matrimonio habían estado los padres de Fukio y los hermanos, haciendo gala de una entereza dignas de admiración, supervisando el cumplimiento del último deseo de su hijo. Él había pedido la realización de ese matrimonio en un momento de desesperación al saber que ya no podría vivir su vida con ella, que no podría cuidarla y por eso pidió a Kenshin como el cónyuge, motivado por el amor y a cambio nadie lo mencionaba, nadie lo recordaba y de alguna forma ella sentía que necesitaba hablar de eso con alguien, aunque fuera mencionar el nombre de Fukio porque no era justo que ahora ella estuviera disfrutando de la compañía y la intimidad de Kenshin mientras que Fukio...

Tras abrir la puerta de la habitación, Kenshin la sorprendió sentada sobre el tatami, a oscuras. Se incomodó un poco al notar que un hilillo de humedad brillaba en cada una de sus mejillas y tosió ligeramente.

-Acabé de cortar la leña y la guardé bajo el cobertizo. Pienso que esta noche lloverá.

Kaoru sólo asintió mientras él, que traía una palmatoria, encendía la lámpara del cuarto.

-Tuvimos suerte de que la lluvia se atrasara.-

Parpadeando varias veces para disolver las lágrimas y poder ver algo a través de ellas, Kaoru bajó la mirada. Al reparar en eso, Kenshin preparó los futones, pensando que a ella le vendría bien dormir. Enseguida se sentó delante de ella, con cuidado. No quería importunarla.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? ¿Tal vez quiera agua?- preguntó con un tono dulce. Kaoru sólo movió la cabeza. Al quedarse quieta, bajó el mentón y su labio inferior tembló, anticipando la caída de las lágrimas que habia reprimido desde que él entró. Su hermoso rostro quedó crispado en una mueca de tristeza.

-Lo lamento...- murmuró y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

Kenshin la observó, dominándose por todos los medios para no caer en la depresión él también. Aún cuando había perdido a un gran amigo, la suerte le había sido benévola, no así para Kaoru. Todo lo que había sucedido y sucedería ella lo esperó con otra persona. No le era fácil asumir que para ella él era como una especie de premio de consuelo y lo afectaba verla mal porque se sentía más que nunca como un usurpador. Se sentía incómodo, pero más allá de sus impresiones, debía ser fuerte para Kaoru, porque algún día el dolor se iría y ese matrimonio seguiría adelante.

Esa idea le dio cierto ánimo. Seguir adelante con ella. No podía encerrarse en si mismo considerando si ella preferiría a Fukio o no. Debía confortarla. Ya llegaría el tiempo de las risas.

Sin decir nada la dejó llorar, pero la atrajo sobre su pecho para rodearla con sus brazos. Algo en ese gesto logró calmarla en pocos minutos, las lágrimas cesaron y en medio de suspiros, Kaoru encontró sosiego. Se separó de él lentamente.

-Gracias.-

Kenshin le sonrió quedamente. Ella se sintió avergonzada de su llanto y cuando iba a bajar la mirada, él le rozó la mejilla. De un modo instintivo ella cerró los ojos y movió la cara hacia su mano, obteniendo otra caricia. Kenshin dejó la palma quieta, moviendo sólo el pulgar despacio, con cuidado por donde antes fluyeron las lágrimas.

Kaoru lo sujetó por la muñeca y se sobresaltó al sentir que él se movía y llegaba hasta sus labios. Puso un beso ligero y ella abrió los ojos. Él tenía su mirada sobre ella y ella a su vez no pudo apartar los ojos de él. Lento, Kenshin arremetió de nuevo y la besó nuevamente, quedando sobre su boca más tiempo. La joven no se movió.

En la tercera llegada del pelirrojo, ella correspondió su beso.

Kaoru no podía definir con certeza qué sentía o por qué, pero sabía que necesitaba, de algún modo, intimar con Kenshin. Quería sentir, tal como la noche anterior, que a pesar de las dudas su cuerpo podía vibrar. Que a pesar de la ausencia de Fukio, ella seguía viva. Que por unos momentos podría arrancarse esa pena y que, en la forma cuidadosa de Kenshin de tomarla en la intimidad se notaba que Fukio había elegido bien, demostrándole de esa forma su amor por ella. Dejándole al mejor.

Kenshin la besó, avanzando sobre ella y orillándola a recostarse en el borde del lecho, abriendo su ropa y exponiendo su cuerpo para él. No tardó en despojarse de lo propio y la besó y acarició, gimiendo cuando ella empezó a corresponderle. Tal como la noche anterior, Kaoru no tuvo problemas en repasar sus cicatrices, en besar su pecho y rasguñar ligeramente su espalda cuando él la penetró. Terminaron agotados y se guardaron en el futón.

En medio de la noche, Kaoru sintió frío, sin embargo antes de pensar en cubrirse mejor, Kenshin alargó un brazo, estirando el cobertor sobre su espalda. Se acomodó más cerca de ella e hizo ademán de abrazarla por la cintura pero se contuvo. Cuando acabó de moverse, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que ella misma estaba expectante, conteniendo el aliento y haciéndose la dormida se acercó a él.

Tan cálido que espantaba al frío rozándola apenas. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la hacía desear nuevamente sus manos sobre su piel? Siempre había disfrutado de su cercanía y secretamente disfrutaba cada que él mostraba cierta preferencia por ella que por sobre Megumi, pero nunca antes lo vió como una pareja para su vida de casada y ahora... ahora...

Se dio la vuelta hacia él, rozando con la punta de su nariz la barbilla de Kenshin. Puso las manos entre ambos a la altura del pecho y sintió sus músculos firmes bajo su tacto. Su mente la llevó lejos, mientras Kenshin respiraba acompasado, a un día con Fukio.

La habían rescatado hacía poco de la isla de Enishi y Fukio insistia en sacarla de paseo por todas partes. Ella queria quedarse en casa, estaba muy agotada pero tras mucho discutirlo, él la llevó a caminar a la orilla del río. Kaoru no quería apartarse mucho de su casa en reparaciones y cada poco tramo quería regresar.

-"Kenshin tiene su brazo lastimado. Tal vez me pueda necesitar."- le había dicho a Fukio cuando le preguntó por qué la premura en irse.

-"Kenshin estará bien. Es un hombre fuerte."

Ella lo había pensado, pero esa idea no la consolaba. Decidida, se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia el dojo. Fukio le había dado alcance y la detuvo de una mano, diciéndole que no pasaba nada si Kenshin se quedaba solo un par de horas. Además estaba Megumi que lo cuidaría.

-"Pero él no rescató a Megumi. Me rescató a mi. Tiene un brazo que no puede usar y que le duele y yo necesito hacer algo. Cuidarlo al menos."

-"Mi vida, eres muy bondadosa, pero necesitas relajarte un poco. Dentro de unos meses nos casaremos y es necesario que hablemos de eso y pasemos tiempo a solas."

Nada de lo que dijo Fukio la conmovió y regresó a su casa con el joven siguiendo sus pasos. Kenshin no la necesitó esa tarde, pero ella se sintió mejor cerca de él, aunque esto fue algo inconfesable. Fukio no insistió en sacarla más durante un tiempo y ella se sintió aliviada con eso. Tampoco nada de eso dijo.

Dejo sus recuerdos cuando en sueños, Kenshin suspiró y la rodeó con su brazo libre. El corazón de Kaoru se aceleró, su cuerpo anticipaba algo que estaba deseando. Levantó la cara y buscó sus labios, notando que él se movía para colocarse sobre ella.

Sólo sus respiraciones y gemidos entre mezclados se escucharon esa noche.

O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O

-"Dime, Kaoru... pero dime de verdad. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Disfrutaban de un día en medio del bosque, comiendo un obento que ella preparó con esfuerzo, quedando rico. Fukio miraba el fluir del agua del río y sentada, Kaoru jugaba con la hierba entre sus dedos.

-"Pregunté primero. Responde, por favor."

-"Claro. ¿Por qué no?"

Fukio se volvió para mirarla.

-"No era esa la respuesta que esperaba."- le dijo. Ella sintió la necesidad de excusarse, sintiéndose extrañamente culpable.

-"Fukio, yo te di mi palabra y me casaré contigo. Te quiero."

El la estudió unos segundos, para acercarse. Pareció que le iba a decir algo, pero luego lo reconsideró.

-"Yo te amo. Si hay algo que pudiera hacer para que seas feliz, con gusto lo haría. Si necesitaras que me hiciera a un lado..."

-"Pero Fukio, no entiendo por qué me dices estas cosas."-

El silencio entre ambos se prolongó por un rato.

-"Kenshin ha dicho que se irá del dojo..." - dijo Fukio tras dar unos pasos hacia el río.- "... es lo que acordamos tras el matrimonio. Sería raro que viviera junto a nosotros, asi que ocupará la pieza donde vivo yo. Tal vez podríamos hacer el cambio antes..."

-"No es necesario".- se apresuró ella en decir.- "Además, tampoco es necesario que Kenshin se marche, lleva tiempo conmigo y no seria tan raro que siguiera junto a nosotros. Fukio, Kenshin no tiene familia ni un lugar dónde vivir. Él es muy útil en el dojo."

-"Yo aprecio mucho a Kenshin, es como un verdadero hermano mayor para mí, pero definitivamente no lo quiero en la misma casa con mi mujer. Esto lo hemos hablado como hombres y precisamente ha sido Kenshin quien lo ha propuesto. Yo sólo cumplo con decírtelo."

Shockeada con la noticia, Kaoru había desviado la mirada, fingiendo concentración en unas pequeñas flores que crecían entre el pasto. ¿Por qué Kenshin no se lo había dicho a ella? ¿Por qué Fukio no los quería juntos?

-"No sé si sea la mejor solución."

-"Preferirías que se quedara."- inquirió su novio, mirándola de reojo.

-"¿Por qué no?"- respondió, evasiva.- "Es decir, no le veo el asunto a que se marche."

-"Lo quieres mucho."

"¡ _Si, lo quiero_!", había gritado algo dentro de ella, pero diciéndose que se trataba de un amor fraterno, ella respondió:

-"Le tengo aprecio. Ha hecho mucho por mí."

Fukio había suspirado y acercándose, la ayudó a levantarse. Había rozado sus labios en un beso pequeño y un poco incómoda, ella había sonreído, rehuyéndolo.

-"¿Volvamos a casa? Kenshin debe..." había comenzado, pero se detuvo al mirar algo parecido a la rabia en los ojos de Fukio.

Él la tomó de la mano y avanzaron siguiendo un sendero. Al día siguiente Fukio había marchado a su pueblo de origen para ocuparse de algunas cosas mientras ella se quedó con Kenshin y Yahiko siguiendo su rutina habitual en el dojo.

Había pensado mucho en el asunto de la partida de Kenshin y encarándolo un día, él le confirmó que era cierto. Se sintió decepcionada de que él no se lo comentara.

Y repentinamente sus sentimientos se desbordaron. Fue una tarde en que Kenshin sirvió el té en el porche. Yahiko se había ido.

-"Mañana Fukio regresará y seguirá adelante con sus planes de boda. La modista dijo que el traje estaría en dos semanas, pero que en dos días debe pasar para hacer una prueba."

-"Gracias por recordármelo".- le habia dicho Kaoru algo pensativa.

Se sentía cómoda en su compañía. Más que en la de su novio. Fukio era una hombre atractivo y joven, una perfecta pareja para ella. Tenían muchos temas en común, amaban el kendo y disfrutaban de los paseos, sin embargo sentia que debía impresionarlo constantemente, por eso se ponía muy bonita para él y trataba de parecer más culta de lo que en realidad era. Con Kenshin podía ser ella y pensando esas cosas, suspiró. Mirándola, Kenshin rió apacible.

-"Me alegra saber que tiene una ilusión."

-"¿Acaso tú no la tienes?"

El primer lucero de la noche se asomó en el cielo. Kenshin lo contempló, con un brillo iluminando su mirada.

-"Cuando fui rurouni sólo tuve las estrellas sobre mí, cada noche. Las contaba en vez de soñar porque pensé... que no merecía nada entonces nada pedi. Luego llegué a este lugar y entendí que, lo mereciera o no, nada de lo que pude haber soñado se pudo comparar a lo que viví aquí con ustedes. He sido afortunado."

Ella lo había mirado, extasiada con sus palabras. Él le sonrió al notar su escrutinio. Y algo pasó.

Algo se removió en Kaoru con eso. Ilusiones, luceros y realidades. Ella tuvo la ilusión de terminar algún día con la soledad de su vida mientras contaba las estrellas y veía el tiempo pasar. La llegada de Kenshin, de Yahiko, de Sanosuke, incluso de Megumi fueron más de lo que pidió. Pero tenía claro que sin él, nada de eso hubiera llegado. Si hubiera visto entonces a esas personas por la calle, antes de conocer a Kenshin, las habría dejado pasar. Supo que Fukio y Yahiko se conocían de antes, pero al joven nunca se le ocurrió traer al pequeño ladronzuelo al dojo.

Notó cómo Kenshin bebía de su te y dejaba la taza sobre la bandeja tras él al terminar el líquido. Era una realidad que se alejaría de ella y la idea la descolocó.

Ilusiones y luceros... si él se iba, ¿volverían estos elementos a formar parte de su vida? ¿Seria Fukio capaz de crear algo mejor que lo que tuvo con Kenshin y su familia adoptada?

Miró al pelirrojo de soslayo, notándolo absorto en la contemplación del cielo. ¿Contaría las estrellas cuando su realidad fuera distinta? Pronto sería un hombre sin familia nuevamente y la idea estrujó su corazón. Se sentía muy sensible a lo que él pudiera sentir cuando saliera del dojo y percibiendo su escrutinio, Kenshin se volvió. Entonces a ella le nació decir algo.

-"Soy yo quien debe agradecer lo que has traído a mi vida. Tú también hiciste mi realidad algo digno de ser vivido. Pude mirar las estrellas que brillan en el cielo sin necesidad de contarlas y comprendí que los deseos se cumplen."

Emocionada y temblorosa, se acercó con cuidado a él. Kenshin se quedó quieto, expectante y de pronto recibió un beso sobre su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, abriéndolos de par en par cuando Kaoru lo besó en los labios. Demasiado sorprendido notó como ella bajaba la cabeza y jugaba tomándose los dedos, nerviosa.

Kaoru trató de huir y por alguna razón él no quiso permitirlo. La sujetó de la muñeca y de inmediato ella desistió en su escape. Tal vez ella misma necesitaba que hiciera eso para comprobar algo, no estaba segura pero él parecía necesitar urgentemente sentir sus labios una vez más.

La besó.

No fue un beso demasiado exigente. Tal vez lo fue de retribución. Cuando se separaron ella no se sintió capaz de mirarlo a la cara y sólo murmuró una disculpa al retirarse. Al día siguiente escapó de la mirada de Kenshin todo el día, hasta que él la acorraló en el dojo, mientras Yahiko hacía un encargo para hablar con ella sobre el beso. Kaoru no supo explicarle por qué lo había hecho, le dijo que no sentía nada especial por él. Inventó que tal vez la noche... o lo que hablaron la habían puesto sensible. Le rogó que lo olvidara y se escabulló a recibir a Yahiko que regresaba. Lo cierto es que no pudo apartar esa escena de su mente, reviviéndola una y otra vez y sintiendo cosquillas en el bajo vientre. Había besado muchas veces a Fukio y las cosquillas jamás aparecieron.

Pero aunque no era algo que quisiera hablar con Kenshin, fue algo que quiso hablar con su novio. Por eso había decidido enfrentar el tema apenas él apareciera, porque no estaba segura de lo que sentía por nadie y no le parecía honesto seguir con una boda bajo esas circunstancias.

Fukio jamás llegó a enterarse de su pequeña infidelidad y se fue pensando en una novia que lo quería. Atormentada con esas ideas, Kaoru despertó aún de madrugada y no pudo volver a dormir. Se sentía culpable por sentir bajo las manos de Kenshin que ese era el camino que debió elegir desde el principio. Engañándose a sí misma engañó a Fukio, pero no lo había hecho a propósito. Ella misma no se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por Kenshin hasta que se puso fecha inminente a su separación.

¿Si había querido a Fukio? Si, lo quiso y le dolía perderlo de la forma en que pasó aunque tal vez, de seguir vivo, no lo hubiera vuelto a ver. Pero realmente se proyectó con él en una nueva vida con hijos, viviendo del kendo. Sobre Kenshin... no sabía que sentía y jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños llegó a pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Ahora daba lo mismo, estaban casados. Cada anochecer y amanecer de su vida serían a su lado y reflexionando, no parecía tan malo. Precisamente los primeros rayos del alba se colaron por la ventana y la joven se levantó para contemplar el cielo, entreabriendo la puerta con cuidado.

Las estrellas se habían ido pero en su lugar... el sol radiante iluminaba todo. Sintió frío y a tiempo Kenshin la cubrió con la manta, situándose a su lado.

-No es lo que hubiera querido para ambos.- dijo Kenshin, como si leyera sus pensamientos.- Porque fue muy apresurado, pero es la realidad que tenemos y debemos hacer algo bueno con ella. Se lo debemos a Fukio.

Kaoru asintió y recibió un beso por toda respuesta en la frente. Se apoyó en Kenshin, rodeándolo por la cintura y él la sostuvo por la espalda. No fue un gesto de amantes, pero si de compañeros que iniciaban una nueva jornada.

O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O-oo-O

Fin acto dos

Recuerdos, Ilusiones y Luceros.

Noviembre 28, 2015.

Notas de autor.

No logro recordar si antes publiqué en la fecha de mi santo. Como sea, están avisadas, hoy estoy de santo y creo que me merezco un saludito. Nada demasiado pomposo, con un "feliz día" me conformo :D

Fue lindo componer este capítulo porque... pues fue lindo. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo y después de escribir esto y todo el drama, entenderán que deba pasarme por el fanfic de Le chat et Abeille para endulzar con risas mi dia. Si alguna no lo ha leído, puede pasarse por el fanfic " **Como declararse a Kaoru dono en 7 días** " Felicidad garantizada.

No tengo mucho que explicar sobre este fanfic. Parece que este bien podría ser el final, pero aún falta algo. Quizá sea corto, ya saben que estoy atrasadilla en otros por ahí.

Un beso para todas, cariños y nos leemos apenas hornee otro fanfic.

Blankaoru.


	3. Expuesto

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Mios son Fukio, Rika y Jubei, y seguramente algún secundario poco importante. Como sea, todo fuera de eso pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, a la Warner, a Sony, etc, menos a mi. Yo hago esto por diversión, inspiración y sin fines de lucro.

 **Después de Perderte**

Acto tres

Expuesto

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

El día estaba nublado y amenazaba con lluvia, sin embargo, había bastante gente haciendo sus compras tanto de víveres como de otros artículos. La calle principal se veía muy animada cuando aparecieron Kenshin y Kaoru desde la esquina.

Iban a comer al restorán de Tae, como parte del paseo que estaban dando. Pero este paseo a su vez no era gratuito: Habían recibido una carta de Rika anunciando la visita de Fujima, el primo hermano de Fukio, cuyo tren llegaba más tarde. Kaoru propuso ir juntos a buscarlo y Kenshin lo de ir más temprano ya que no tenían nada agendado, para disfrutar ese día. De más está decir que sorprendió a su esposa con esa iniciativa.

Tae los recibió muy contenta y los puso en el mejor lugar de su restorán. Kenshin animó a Kaoru a pedir lo que le pareciera más rico del menu y pronto tomaron una sopa caliente cada uno, seguido de un plato más fuerte con carne de res y mucho arroz. También un poco de té, con lo que quedaron satisfechos. Se pusieron a conversar primero de cosas, como el kendo, de alumnos, de fé, de honor. De los arreglos que le habían hecho al dojo y de lo que comprarían para su casa cuando le pagaran a Kenshin unos trabajos. Estaban tan relajados y cómodos hablando de cómo mejorar el hogar que construían, que se les pasó la hora y tras pagar apresurados, salieron corriendo a su cita en la estación de trenes.

Tae, amiga de Kaoru hacía años, los observó con disimulo mientras estuvieron allí. El motivo era curiosidad tras un comentario que le escuchó a un cliente sobre que la mujer Himura había tenido una relación anterior poco antes de casarse. Era un alumno del dojo Maekawa al que Tae recriminó por chismoso, pero a ella le había quedado la duda al recordar las veces que vio a Kaoru acompañada por un joven apuesto de la edad de ella más o menos. Ella siempre pensó, viendo lo bien que Kaoru se llevaba con el pelirrojo al que había recogido, que él era el elegido de su corazón, aunque claro, viendo lo extremadamente respetuoso que podía llegar a ser Kenshin con la joven, no hubiera sido raro que ella se hubiera buscado un amor por ahí, algo desesperada...

Pero no. No podía ser. Kenshin estaba enamorado de Kaoru, saltaba a la vista. No era sólo su forma de tratarla, sino de mirarla cuando ella estaba distraída. Y Kaoru, por supuesto, correspondia a los sentimientos de su esposo, a juzgar por el modo en que cambiaba su tono al hablarle y cómo buscaba su cercanía.

Esa pareja era una ternura.

No sabía mucho sobre Kenshin, pero Kaoru había pasado medio año sola y muy triste tras la muerte de su padre. Pero tenía algunas ideas muy claras y definidas en esa época, como no depender de nadie ni buscar hombre para mitigar lo que su soledad a no ser que lo quisiese. Supo de más de algún enamorado que terminó golpeado por ahí al tratar de presionarla o sobrepasarse con ella, animado por el fuego de su pasión. De ahí su sorpresa tras saber que había permitido a un hombre vivir en su casa con ella. Creyó que tal vez sería un par de días a lo mucho, pero conforme pasaron los días se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo no se iba.

Y estaban ahora, casados.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Kaoru no conocía a Fujima, pero Kenshin si. En más de una ocasión se toparon en la casa de la familia de Fukio, cuando pasaba de visita. Lo esperaron en un lugar estratégico del andén, para verlo cuando bajara del tren y lo que a Kenshin le pareció algo normal como hacer contacto visual con él a Kaoru la llenó de nervios, al punto que se rezagó cuando Kenshin avanzó para encontrarlo.

Cuando él notó la falta de Kaoru tras él, regresó tras sus pasos. La joven estaba pálida y lo miró temblorosa.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que es igual a él?- reclamó la joven con un hilo de voz y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, al pensar, por un momento que Fukio estaba allí. Kenshin no supo qué contestarle, sólo se preocupó de ella y de que estuviera bien. La acompañó hasta un lugar para sentarse.

-Lo siento. No se me ocurrió...- balbuceó. Kaoru tenía razón, el joven era como una copia de su primo, sólo que un poco más alto y más delgado, además de ser dos años mayor.- Pero... para mi siempre ha sido Fujima... alguien aparte de Fukio... noté el parecido pero... perdóname.- acabó, acuclillándose delante de ella y tomando sus manos.- No... no quería que te pusieras así.

Kaoru inspiró tranquilamente hasta que su temblor cesó y sus nervios se calmaron. En eso, Fujima, quien había divisado el inusual cabello de Kenshin llegó hasta ellos un poco serio.

-Kenshin... - saludó cortés.- Señora Himura.- dijo, arrastrando las palabras y esbozando una sonrisa forzada.- Un placer conocerla.

Kaoru sólo era consciente del rostro de Fukio, de los ojos de Fukio mirándola fijamente. Pero aunque no era su anterior prometido, se sentía incómoda y especialmente mal bajo su escrutinio. Quería salir de allí, llegar a casa y encerrarse.

Amable como siempre, Kenshin le preguntó a Fujima sobre los pormenores del viaje, del cual éste le contó algunas anécdotas. Les traía unos dulces que había enviado Rika y muchos saludos de Jubei. El matrimonio avanzó, llevando a su invitado, para instalarlo un rato después, en una de las habitaciones de su casa.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Yahiko terminó de hacer algunas reparaciones a la casita que le dejó Sanosuke y decidió visitar a Kaoru. Estaría bien que fuera a ver a su maestra, pues así podría practicar un poco en el dojo, saludar a Kenshin y tal vez comer algo preparado por él.

Cuando decidió marcharse, tras el matrimonio de ellos, lo hizo aconsejado por Tae que le había dicho que ellos necesitaban espacio, y aunque no entendió a cabalidad el por qué, les hizo caso. Pero la verdad es que extrañaba a Kenshin y a Kaoru, la convivencia con ellos, las comidas y llegar a casa y que siempre hubiera alguien para recibirlo. También recordaba cuando a veces Kaoru salía y él le podía pedir consejos de hombre a Kenshin.

No se quejaba, le iba bien, vivía cerca del trabajo y podía ver a Tsubame bastante más seguido. Pero se sentía solo cada que llegaba a su casa.

Después de todo era parte del crecer, se decía. Ya se acostumbraría a su nueva vida y mientras lo hacía, no pasaba nada malo si iba a ver a sus amigos.

Al llegar a la casa notó que había alguien más, pero aunque Kaoru le había comentado que venían visitas, no le contó de quién se trataba. Entrar a la habitación y llevarse la sorpresa de su vida lo dejó shockeado. Tenía delante suyo a la imagen de quien había sido su amigo y su compañero de katas.

-Mi nombre es Ichida. Ichida Fujima. Soy primo de Fukio.- se presentó el joven. Kenshin, viendo la reacción de estupor de Yahiko, no pudo más que sentirse apesadumbrado por no haberle hablado a Kaoru antes sobre el parecido físico de los primos. Ella participaba de la conversación y atendía al recién llegado como las normas de etiqueta le exigían, pero él podía ver que ella presentaba un estado de ánimo muy parecido a los días que siguieron al funeral de su prometido.

Quizá, pensó con cierta amargura al llegar la noche, ella estaba reviviendo su dolor por ver una imagen del ser amado al que ya no podía tener consigo. Quizá Kaoru se atormentaba pensando que había tenido que conformarse con él, un hombre simple y mayor que ella que no tenía un trabajo estable aún y que antes de eso, sólo le trajo problemas. Entró al dormitorio cabizbajo, con los hombros ligeramente caídos tras despedir a Yahiko y darle las buenas noches a Fujima. Kaoru estaba cepillando su cabello para dormir y no se volvió a mirarlo cuando corrió la puerta. Pero él si la miró a ella desde donde estaba.

Adoraba la forma en que ella llevaba sus brazos hacia atrás y se peinaba. Adoraba cómo luego separaba su cascada de cabello en tres mechones que entrelazaba y afirmaba con un poco de cinta roja. Adoraba la forma que tomaba su cuerpo para hacer esta tarea y amaba ver cómo se metía en el futón tras perfumarse ligeramente, como una consideración a él. Adoraba saber que durante esa noche la tendría junto a su cuerpo, reposando, confiada en que él la cuidaría, entregándose cada vez que él la requiriera, pero su placer no se centraba sólo en el sexo. Porque podía dormir tranquilo y si despertaba, tocarla y saber que estaba ahí y que no se trataba de otro sueño como los que tenía antes y eso no se comparaba con nada.

Saber que había sido así cada noche y lo seguiría siendo, que ella estaba unida a él como su pareja. Que ella era su mujer. Que él era su hombre.

Pero ahora Kaoru estaba enfadada aún, a juzgar por su modo de acostarse sin mirarlo, acomodándose de lado para darle la espalda.

Atormentado, Kenshin se preparó para descansar. Se cambió de atuendo y por una vez lamentó no peinarse ni perfumarse como ella para tener tiempo de ordenar sus pensamientos. Se acostó tras apagar la vela y cuando intentó acercarse a ella, la joven se movió ligeramente. A Kenshin le quedó claro el mensaje.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.- dijo al acomodarse paralelo a ella, con sus manos juntas bajo su cabeza, sin tocarla. La había lastimado por omisión y no podía sentirse más mal.

Kaoru cerró los ojos y le costó apenas algunos minutos dormirse, pero en la madrugada la atacó un sueño. Uno en el que Fukio se bajaba el tren y le decía que ya estaba listo para casarse, que si acaso ella lo había esperado como él le había pedido.

- _Pero me pediste que me casara con Kenshin_.- respondía ella.

-¡ _Pero es que no pensé que lo hicieras!_ \- replicó el muchacho, desesperado.- _Debiste saber que yo volvería, que vendría..._

Dentro del sueño, Kaoru no recordaba lo del pie infectado, la amputación y lo que pasó después. Se desesperó.

-¡ _Yo te quería, te quería! ¡Y tú te casaste con él! ¿Lo querías de antes acaso? ¿Me quisiste alguna vez a mí? Por que yo te amaba..._

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Kaoru, escuchando las recriminaciones.

- _Yo te quería, viviríamos del kendo, ¿lo recuerdas? Yo dejaría todo por tí, a mi familia, mi tierra para vivir aquí contigo, porque una vez dijiste quererme..._

Fukio la tomó por los brazos y la zamarreó.

- _¡Lo prometiste! ¡Dijiste que siempre me querrías!._

 _-Lo... lo siento. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no quise dañarte ni traicionarte..._

-Kaoru, despierta. ¡Despierta!.- le decía Kenshin cuando ella despertó. Lloraba sin poder controlarse y sin dar mayores explicaciones sobre lo que había soñado, pero Kenshin no necesitaba explicaciones, para él estaba todo claro. Ella había hablado en sueños y balbuceado bastante, pero lo último que dijo lo entendió con claridad.

La abrazó, arrodillados ambos sobre el futón. La joven entregada a su llanto y él sosteniéndola y acariciándole la cabeza.

-Tranquila, tranquila... ya pasó. Fue sólo un mal sueño, no es real, no está aquí.

Cuando Kaoru se calmó, Kenshin corrió a buscarle agua. Ella ya no lloraba. Se acostaron, un poco separados. A raíz de los sentimientos que le generó el sueño, ella no quería ser tocada por su esposo.

-Kaoru...

-Dime.

-Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin en susurros.- Tú y yo nos casamos porque Fukio nos lo pidió a ambos. Incluso dejó a sus padres encargados de ver cumplido este deseo. Tú no has traicionado a nadie. No has dañado a nadie. Fukio sabía que tú cuidarías de mí y yo de tí, por eso lo hizo. Lamento, con mi negligencia, causar tus lágrimas. Yo he traicionado a mi amigo por hacerte pasar un mal rato y llorar. Yo merezco la culpa de esa traición.

Para Kaoru, Kenshin siempre fue un hombre importante y desde su llegada siempre lo trató diferente, buscando que él se sintiera bien y ahora notaba en su forma de hablarle, la tristeza que le causaba con su rechazo. Y eso aumentaba su dolor. Quizá podía vivir con la culpa de no haber amado a Fukio, pero no quería que Kenshin se entristeciera por su causa.

Se dio la vuelta con cuidado. No podía verlo, pero si sentir su calor, su energía.

-Pasaría de todas formas.- dijo.- Aunque me hubieras prevenido, me hubiera impresionado al verlo. No te preocupes por mí, sólo fue un mal sueño aunque el despertar haya sido aparatoso, por eso te pido una disculpa.

-No hay nada que disculpar.- lo escuchó decir. De inmediato sintió sus dedos acariciando su mejilla y ella movió la cara, buscando más contacto.

Fue suave. Tan suave como una pluma que traída por el viento se deslizó sobre sus labios. Kenshin la había besado. Se había estirado para hacerlo y en un movimiento rápido, algo nervioso, Kaoru se estiró para besar su mejilla. Kenshin sonrió con eso y aunque ella no pudo verlo, algo, quizá una vibración muy débil sobre la cabecera le indicó a ella que había pasado.

-¿Me puedo acercar a ti?.- preguntó en voz muy baja, después de todo ella lo había rechazado y le pareció justo ahora ponerse en ese plan humilde. Pero no se tuvo que acercar, porque él cerró la distancia entre ellos, sintiendo cómo ella se amoldaba a su cuerpo. La acunó con dulzura.

-Buenas noches, Kaoru.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Notoriamente más repuesta a pesar de las ojeras, Kaoru enfrentó el día con optimismo. Recibió a sus estudiantes y realizaron una práctica más que interesante. Fujima, invitado dentro del dojo, se encontraba junto a Kenshin mirando a los demás hacer. Yahiko también se encontraba, practicando con energía.

Los dos hombres mayores salieron al rato al patio.

-Me encontraba en Fukuoka cuando pasó. Mi tía me enseñó la tumba, el altar que le hicieron en casa, sin embargo me cuesta creerlo. A veces me parece que lo encontraré en algún camino.

-Comprendo. Para nosotros fue aún tan inesperado como para ti. Él llegó hasta acá, se veía un poco raro y de pronto se desplomó. La señora Rika nos contó sobre... la herida que había recibido en la pierna defendiendo a alguien.

-Dime la verdad. ¿Mi primo sufrió mucho? No he querido preguntarle a mi tía.

Kenshin miró a Fujima con tristeza, al recordar.

-No te voy a engañar. Sólo sé cómo pudo sentirse desde cuando llegó hasta nosotros. Primero fue la fiebre y se desvaneció. Luego.. hubo que amputarlo y él supo que eso sucedería. Supongo que estuvo muy asustado. A ratos, después de eso, estuvo consciente, otras veces no. El médico trató de mantenerlo con calmantes para el dolor de la amputación, pero la verdad es que la fiebre lo tuvo sin sentido a veces. El veneno que entró por su herida de espada lo envenenó y no pudimos hacer nada, más que atender sus peticiones y estar acompañándolo hasta el final.

Fujima reflexionó las palabras sobre las últimas horas de su primo.

-Te agradezco que me lo hayas contado. No es morbo, pero tal vez sabiendo esto me sea más fácil aceptar lo que pasó.

Se fueron a la cocina, donde Kenshin prepararía el fogón para cocinar. Fujima sonrió ante eso.

-Mi primo me contó, por cartas, sobre tu función en el dojo. Estaba muy impresionado de que hayas llegado a vivir al lugar donde él aprendía artes marciales y que te hicieras cargo de este tipo de labores.

-Kaoru me recibió sin conocerme y me ofreció un techo, abrigo y comida. Lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarla en lo que pudiera. Este rol no me es molesto, ella tiene sus ambiciones, levantar la escuela de su padre y las mías en verdad son más simples. Tener un hogar. Nada más.

-Supongo que tras diez años de vagabundeo es lógico querer establecerse.

Asintiendo con una sonrisa, Kenshin acomomodó los leños para encenderlos.

-Si, puede ser.

A Kenshin le caía bien Fujima.

-Fukio no sólo me contó eso. Me habló mucho de Kaoru la última vez que nos vimos. Había quedado de venir a su matrimonio y estaba emocionado con la idea. No puedo imaginar lo terrible que fue para esa muchacha el cambio drástico de planes...

De pronto Fujima se dio cuenta de lo que decía y a quien se lo decía y cerró la boca. Miró asustado a Kenshin.

Éste, que por un momento había detenido su quehacer, lo miró un par de segundos.

-Estuvo muy afectada. Pero enfrentó la situación con entereza. Es una mujer muy valiente.

Después de comer, Kaoru se ocupó de limpiar. Kenshin y Fujima, junto a Yahiko que los acompañaba, se fueron a comprar algo de licor al pueblo. Beberían un poco al anochecer. La ponía nerviosa Fujima, pues tras la impresión inicial sobre su aspecto, le parecía que él podría juzgarla por no haber querido a su primo como él la quiso, si llegaba a darse cuenta.

Limpió todo con diligencia e incluso lavó un poco de ropa. Yahiko venía presumiendo sobre la resistencia al alcohol que había adquirido en el último tiempo mientras Kenshin cargaba algunas botellas y Fujima otras. Las dejaron donde poder calentarlas más tarde.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Kaoru los acompañó un rato, tras la cena y luego se excusó, yéndose a acostar. Había intercambiado algunas frases con Fujima, a quien le había perdido un poco el miedo, pero temió hablar de más si se alcoholizaba, de ahí que prefiriera marcharse.

Yahiko quedó inconsciente rato después y los hombres siguieron comentando cosas sobre el pueblo de Fukio y cosas en común que conocían. Pero de pronto dejó su actitud distendida.

-Mi primo te quería como a un hermano.- le dijo.- Confiaba mucho en tí... y te amaba. En verdad... porque te dejó lo que él más quería.

-Lo sé.- dijo Kenshin.- Me siento muy honrado por la misión que me encomendó.

-No me entiendes... No hablo de lo que pudo haber hecho en su lecho de muerte. Me refiero a que... yo sé de lo que hablaron.

-¿Oro?-

-Yo sé, mi primo me lo dijo. Estuvo muy preocupado por tí e incluso pensó en dejar a Kaoru para dejarte el camino libre con ella.

-Fujima... yo...-

-No, yo lo sé. Tú siempre anhelaste a Kaoru para tí. Él lo sabía. Lo sé, me habló de esa conversación. Te enamoraste de ella... pero en consideración a que él había llegado primero te hiciste a un lado.- dijo con la lengua levemente traposa.

-Lo siento.- dijo Kenshin levantándose y saliendo del cuarto. Se sentía descolocado frente a Fujima y no estaba seguro de querer hablar de ese tema, pero Fujima le dio alcance.

-Tú siempre quisiste a Kaoru, desde que la viste por primera vez. Cuando mi primo murió pudiste obtenerla. Eres muy afortunado.

Kenshin se volvió hacia el joven. ¿Lo estaba confrontando? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones hacia él? ¿Tendría alguna intención de vengarse si consideraba su amor por Kaoru una traición a Fukio?

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de nosotros, de la historia de este dojo desde que llegué. Yo no podía querer a Kaoru entonces, no estaba en posición de ofrecerle nada, ni siquiera de protegerla de los enemigos. Aún si Fukio no hubiera existido, yo no hubiera podido acercarme a ella más que como el alojado de aquí.

-Entonces es cierto. La querías.

-La quiero.- dijo Kenshin.

Un leve gemido llamó la atención de los hombres. Apoyando su cuerpo en un pilar del pasillo, Kaoru lo miraba sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Kenshin...- murmuró.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí ni cuánto pudo haber escuchado, pero Kenshin vio como una mala señal que ella se excusara torpemente y se fuera de allí rumbo al dormitorio.

-¿No se lo habías dicho? Eres un esposo algo desconsiderado, creo.- dijo Fujima, dándose la vuelta y yéndose a acostar junto a Yahiko que dormía también en su cuarto.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Kaoru había dormido un poco, pero despertó con sed. Fue a buscar agua al balde y sin querer escuchó una conversación entre Kenshin y Fujima. Era sobre Fukio y la misión que había dejado a Kenshin de casarse y cuidar de la mujer amada. Ella sintió sus piernas paralizadas al oír la mención sobre aquello de que Kenshin tenía sentimientos desde antes hacia su persona.

¿Era verdad? Kaoru podía notar que Fujima estaba algo ebrio por su modo de hablar. Kenshin conversaba normalmente, pero si lo hacía es que no la había sentido cerca, ya que al ser un tema tan personal se hubiera quedado callado, por lo que asumió que también el alcohol lo había afectado. Lo comprobó al ver que Kenshin salía apresurado del cuarto sin notarla. Lo que reveló en el patio, al parecer, era su secreto, por la mirada de horror que le dio al descubrirla. Y ahí estaba ella ahora, sin saber qué actitud tomar.

Y no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo. Escuchó claramente los pasos de Kenshin al venir hacia el dormitorio, cosa que no solía suceder al ser un hombre silencioso. Se puso nerviosa. No sabía si debía alegrarse por saber que él la quería, se sentía confusa. Sentía que se había entrometido de mala forma en los sentimientos de Kenshin. Más que una mujer merodeando por su casa, se sintió como una intrusa.

La puerta del dormitorio se corrió y Kenshin apareció ante ella, con el brazo extendido apoyado en la puerta, la cabeza ligeramente gacha, mirándola fijamente. Ella, que estaba hincada estirando el cobertor, bajó la vista al ser requerida por los ojos violeta. Kenshin cerró la puerta y avanzó hacia ella.

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención escuchar.- repuso ella. Sentía su corazón latir desbocado como nunca ante la presencia de su esposo. No era miedo, lo sabía. Él jamás se enojaba con ella ni le haría daño en tal situación. Era otra cosa. La emoción, tal vez. Aquella que no había tenido tiempo de explorar pero que se expandía rápido por su cuerpo al ser incapaz de ser contenida sólo en su corazón.

-No voy a retractarme de lo que dije.- dijo Kenshin en un suspiro cansado.- Sólo que... que...

No siguió hablando. No pudo. Sin querer su vista vagó por el cuerpo de Kaoru de un modo casual y de pronto notó el escote holgado de su yukata. El nacimiento de los senos lo llamó con su color cremoso y la promesa de su suavidad y perfume. No pudo concentrarse en otra cosa y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, teniendo una erección al pasar por sus labios entreabiertos.

-Kaoru...- susurró, llamando su atención. Ella encontró algo en los ojos violeta, inusual en su calmo esposo. Algo diferente, más oscuros, quizá. Pero también vio un sentimiento allí, más bien una intención. Algo tan fuerte que la hizo temblar de anticipación y desear acercarse a él y tocarlo, ser tomada por él y permitir que se hundiera en ella. No sabía si el sake lo había soltado, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para que él llegara hasta ella y la atrajera sobre el futón. Sin vacilar le desató el nudo de la yukata, asaltando el primer seno que se expuso a él. Ella le sostuvo la cabeza mientras se arqueaba hacia él, sintiendo que la abrazaba por la cintura.

La sorbió, con más fuerza que otras veces, pero sin perder el cuidado. Se sentía urgido por tenerla demostrarle con hechos que sus palabras no eran un invento. La tendió sobre el futón para consumar su unión. A pesar de su premura se dio el tiempo de besarla, acariciarla y poner en cada parte de su torso sus labios hambrientos. La reacción de Kaoru lo sorprendió al ser también especialmente cariñosa con él. Siempre era cuidadosa en el sexo, pero ahora pudo sentir algo más. La mano que se deslizaba por su espalda, por sus brazos o sus nalgas, el beso que ella ponía en su cuello o la caricia que le hacía al restregar su mejilla en la de él. Sus suaves gemidos en su oído... Kenshin se sintió motivado a alargar el acto tanto como pudo y aunque no le dijo palabras de amor, con su tacto y el roce de sus labios habló al corazón de ella. Y Kaoru comprendió el mensaje.

El éxtasis llegó rato después y cuando ya cansados se tendieron el uno junto al otro, mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban, Kenshin estiró un brazo hacia ella. Kaoru no tardó en acomodarse a su lado, abrazándolo tal como él hacía con ella.

-Hablaremos de eso después.- dijo él. Y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Yahiko despertó con un poco de resaca, pero con esa sensación agradable de estar en el hogar. Aún cuando un tipo dormía en el futón del lado, se sentía bien.

Se levantó, lavó su cara y fue al dojo, notando que ya habían empezado las clases. Avergonzado por su falta, se saltó el desayuno y se incorporó a la clase apenas pudo. Desde luego no pudo rendir bien, acabó con fatiga y un tremendo dolor de estómago que lo obligó a parar y sentarse por ahí mientras Kenshin, afanado, buscaba algo de comer que le ayudara a sentirse mejor.

Más tarde, cuando los alumnos se fueron, Yahiko se llevó la reprimenda de su vida. Kaoru estaba furiosa con él.

-Mejor ni hubieras aparecido. Diste un mal ejemplo a los demás al llegar tarde, se supone que eres mi ayudante y todos terminamos pendientes de tí al ver tus movimientos erráticos. Si quieres ser un hombre de verdad deja de pensar que beber sake te convertirá en tal cosa porque sólo te hace ver como un estropajo en una edad en la que deberías brillar de energía.- le decía ella mientras Kenshin le daba un té al niño, que no decía nada, pero sumamente avergonzado bajaba la mirada y apretaba los puños. Fujima, incómodo con todo eso, pues Yahiko le caía muy bien, trató de disculparlo.

-Lo lamento, es mi culpa. Yo le di de beber al chico.

Pero Kaoru no estaba para esas cosas.

-Fujima, preferiría que no te inmiscuyeras. Este tema es algo que hemos hablado antes con Yahiko y él no entiende.- dijo Kaoru enérgica.-Me dijiste anoche que conocías tu límite, que no te pasarías. Pero lo hiciste. Yo entiendo que beber puede ser divertido, pero es divertido un rato, después te convierte en otra persona y le hace daño a tu cuerpo si no eres capaz de rendir al día siguiente. Si te gusta eso está bien, pero no puede interferir con tus compromisos. Si vuelves a embriagarte y no puedes venir al kendo o estás como hoy, no regreses por aquí.- acabó ella, enojada.

Los tres hombres en casa se quedaron cabizbajos, evitando mirarse. Kaoru se marchó a cambiarse de ropa. Yahiko dejó el té a medio tomar que le dejó Kenshin y salió, diciendo que ya estaba bien. No pudieron detenerlo.

-Es muy dura.- dijo Fujima al cabo de un rato.- Yahiko es sólo un niño.

-No es sólo un niño. Es alguien que tiene mucho potencial, por eso Kaoru le exige más. Ella lo aprecia mucho, es como su hermano menor. Vivía con nosotros antes del matrimonio.

-A todo esto... sé que no viene al caso, pero, Kenshin, lamento lo de anoche. El alcohol me soltó la lengua, no quería meterte en aprietos. No sabía que Kaoru ignoraba que estabas enamorado de ella.

-Pierde cuidado.- dijo Kenshin. Y hechas las pases entre ellos, siguieron en sus quehaceres. Por la tarde Fujima se fue al cuarto de Yahiko, siguiendo las indicaciones de Kenshin, porque se sentía algo mal respecto a la reprimenda que había recibido, asi que decidió invitarlo a comer algo rico y el niño aceptó de buena gana. Se encontraron al rato compartiendo unas piezas de rollos de arroz con carne de pescado al medio, muy buenos. Y hablaron un poco sobre el alcohol. Fujima le contó algunas experiencias que había tenido de resacas y las cosas que perdió por ellas. Le dio unos buenos consejos que él podía seguir a la hora de beber para no enfermar tanto al día siguiente y el niño le agradeció su apoyo.

-Eres muy parecido a tu primo. Sé que él hubiera hecho esto por mí.- dijo Yahiko.

-Me alegro poder ayudarte. Mi primo te quería mucho. Me hablaba de tí, de Kaoru, de Kenshin.

-Si, lo sé. Kenshin y Fukio eran muy buenos amigos. Y Kaoru era su maestra. Era muy dura con él la feíta.

Algo en ese pequeño relato molestó a Fujima.

-Kaoru no sólo era su maestra.

-Claro que no.- dijo Yahiko acabando de tragar un bocado.- También era su amiga.

Fujima parpadeó varias veces en pocos segundos. Estuvo tentado de decir "era la novia de mi primo", pero se contuvo. Guió la conversación de modo tal que Yahiko tuviera que decir eso pero no sucedió y a Fujima le llamó la atención que el niño que había vivdo con Kaoru sólo hubiera visto amistad entre ella y Fukio.

Lo acompañó a Akabeko, impresionado por el hecho de que siendo un niño tuviera trabajo y viviera solo. Yahiko aprovechó de presentarle a su jefa, Tae, y su compañerita, Tsubame.

-Yo soy Ichida Fujima, primo de Fukio.- comentó animado al saber que las mujeres eran amigas de hacia tiempo de Kaoru, pero no vio nada de reconocimiento en sus ojos.

-¿Fukio?- dijeron Tae y Tsubame a un tiempo, mirando luego a Fujima.

-Tal vez por eso su cara me resulta familiar.- dijo Tsubame tras pensarlo un poco.- Usted se parece un poco a un estudiante de Kaoru.

A Fujima le pareció extraño, pensaba tras dejar a Yahiko, que mientras algunas personas de su pueblo, sus tios y él mismo supieran de Kaoru, en la ciudad al parecer nadie reconocía una relación de pareja entre su primo y la joven. Y no sabía qué pensar al respecto. O su primo había imaginado el romance o lo habían engañado haciéndole creer algo que no existía. Y esa idea ya no le gustó.

No había tenido ocasión de hablar con Kaoru aún, pero la veía comportarse muy afín con Kenshin y sobre el pelirrojo, conocía sobradamente sus intenciones hacia ella desde tiempo atrás. Se le ocurrió, con cierta acritud, que tal vez Kenshin y Kaoru si habían tenido algún tipo de relación desde antes y que peor aún, ella había mantenido engañado a Fukio sobre lo que había entre ellos.

Le pareció una idea terrible y poco a poco una cierta rabia lo empezó a invadir. Fukio había actuado en defensa de otras personas motivado por el ejemplo de su amigo vagabundo y lo hizo porque conocía una técnica de espadas que le había enseñado su "maestra". Los mismos que jugaron con él y llenaron su mente de ilusiones lo guiaron, queriendo o no, hacia su muerte.

Molesto, llegó a casa, pero no quiso hablar con el matrimonio de que había descubierto que parecía que nadie conocía a su primo. Si bien compartió la cena, se retiró temprano a su cuarto.

Mientras, Kenshin y Kaoru, que no habían tenido oportunidad de charlar sobre lo de la noche anterior por un imprevisto que los hizo ayudar a unos vecinos después que Fujima se fue, decidieron tratar el tema cuando estuvieran solos en casa. Asi que se acostaron cansados, con sus cuerpos juntos, sin haber notado que la mirada de Fujima hacia ellos había cambiado.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Fin acto tres.

Expuesto

Mayo 21, 2016

Notas de autora.

Otro capítulo más y si lo pienso, ya le quedan dos más. El clímax y el final. Procuraré demorarme menos con el próximo y no seis meses.

No tengo mucho que añadir al capítulo. Sólo decir que actualizaré La Protegida la próxima vez. De antemano quiero pedir una disculpa si es que hay alguna discordancia con el relato hacia atrás.

Les quiero agradecer a quienes se han tomado su tiempo comentado.

Hasta pronto.

Blankiss.


	4. El Encaro

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Mios son Fukio, Rika y Jubei, y seguramente algún secundario poco importante. Como sea, todo fuera de eso pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, a la Warner, a Sony, etcl, menos a mi. Yo hago esto por diversión, inspiración y sin fines de lucro.

Después de Perdrete

Acto cuatro

El encaro

(Capitulo dedicado a Rogue y a Lica por su cumpleaños).

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Suspirando, Kaoru se apoyó en el borde de la tina con el cabello envuelto en una toalla. La práctica de ese día había estado brutal y luego de que Kenshin le anunciara que saldría por algo que tenía que hacer, ella decidió dedicarse un tiempo a sí misma. Cerró los ojos, pensando en la sonrisa y en los ojos color violeta de su esposo, evocando la dulzura y cuidado con que la tocaba.

Hacía un par de días había descubierto el secreto de Kenshin: Que él llevaba tiempo enamorado de ella. Mucho. Casi desde conocerse.

Nunca se le había pasado por la mente, durante el trato diario desde que él llegó, que tal cosa pudiera pasar. Cierto que era amable con ella, como con todo el mundo, y que se preocupaba de ella... como de todo el mundo. Siempre parecía tan seguro, tan propio de sí y tan cortés. Siempre un poco distante y a ratos, melancólico. Siempre le pareció que un hombre hecho y derecho como él no podría gustar de una joven con un genio tan voluble como el de ella.

Ella había tenido muchas ganas de preguntarle que en qué momento le había sucedido, qué había pensado, qué había sentido, pero no había tenido aún la oportunidad y cuando se habían encontrado a solas por unos minutos le había dado verguenza preguntar. Es cierto que quería saber, pero cuando Fujima encaró a Kenshin, notó que ese tema no le era cómodo. Tal vez se había sentido culpable de quererla siendo Fukio su amigo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que eso estaba mal. Kaoru creyó entender que él había estado dispuesto a marcharse del dojo para dejarlos solos, comunicándole esta decisión a Fukio. Recordó haberse sentido traicionada por Kenshin, herida al saber de ello por su prometido y no por el mismo vagabundo al que dejó vivir en su hogar. Suspiró de nuevo. Ese dia se dio cuenta de que quería, con todas sus fuerzas, seguir encontrándolo en su casa.

Suerte que no se había marchado.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al calor del agua y sus labios se tornaron, sin que ella fuera consciente de ello, de un llamativo color rojizo. Con la humedad el negro de sus pestañas se intensificó y luego de un rato de disfrutar y relajarse, Kaoru salió con parsimonia de la tina para secarse y vestirse con una yukata blanca. Cuando Fujima se fuera, que sería en dos días, ella buscaría el valor para hablar tranquilamente de esos temas con su marido.

No estaba segura de qué decirle entonces. Ella quería a Kenshin, de eso estaba segura, y estaba encantada con su forma de ser. Sentía placer al deslizar sus yemas sobre la tersa piel del hombre, a veces surcada por cicatrices, conteniendo una musculatura firme que ella podía palpar. Entre sus dedos podía evocar la suavidad de su cabello rojizo, rememorando con precisión el brillo que aparecía en los ojos de él al ser acariciado.

Kenshin no se molestaba en disimular su contento ante esto, en especial luego de la confesión forzada.

-Como si hubiera temido mi enojo o mi rechazo... como si no se hubiera esperado... lo que pasó después.- se dijo en voz baja, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de baño, saliendo envuelta en una nube de vapor. Comenzaba a oscurecer y deseó que Kenshin llegara pronto para compartir un poco de intimidad en su cuarto.

"Seré más cariñosa que ayer" se prometió. Kaoru no dudaba ni por un momento que Kenshin fuera digno de esas ternuras por parte de ella y aunque aún no le ponía un nombre a todas las emociones y sensaciones que él le provocaba, tampoco era algo que la apurara, consciente de que tenía toda una vida por delante para hacerlo.

Atravesando el patio, no se dio cuenta de que era seguida con la mirada. Apoyado en un pilar de la casa, Fujima soltó aire pesadamente. Había salido con Kenshin y se había excusado para volver antes a casa, precisamente para estar a solas con Kaoru unos minutos. De inmediato la siguió al interior.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Al llegar a su cuarto, Kaoru se sentó delante de un mueble, del que sacó un frasco de perfume. Era un aroma cítrico que le gustaba mucho y poniendo un poco en sus muñecas, las frotó, para luego pasarlas por su cuello. Había tal armonía en sus movimientos que Fujima, mirándola por el shoji entreabierto consideró que no era extraño que Fukio se hubiera prendado de ella. Kaoru en tanto se quitó la toalla del pelo y con un peine empezó a arreglarse.

Fujima decidió no esperar más. Se aclaró la garganta y llamó a Kaoru. De inmediato ésta se volvió y dejó el peine, buscando un echarpe para ponerse encima. Luego salió. Fujima estaba en el patio.

-Dígame.

-Quiero conversar contigo.

Algo muy dentro de Kaoru se alarmó. Durante esos días que había estado el joven de visita había evitado estar a solas con él. Se preguntó a qué hora llegaría Kenshin, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera atravesando el portón pero de eso, nada.

-¿Por qué nadie sabe que antes de Kenshin, tuviste un novio? ¿Por qué la gente piensa que mi primo era sólo tu estudiante?

Si Fujima la hubiera golpeado en la cara lo hubiera resistido mejor que esa pregunta tan directa. Sintió sus piernas débiles y se obligó a mantener la compostura, aferrándose a su echarpe. Sólo atinó a mirarlo.

Fujima no apartó la vista y cruzándose de brazos, tensó la mandíbula cuando ella bajó sus ojos.

-¿Y?

La joven trató de articular alguna palabra pero nada se le ocurrió. Fujima perdió la paciencia.

-Yo te diré por qué nadie lo sabe. Tú jugaste a dos bandos, eh, Kaoru?. Estuviste con mi primo al tiempo que seducías a Kenshin logrando que se enamorara de tí.

-No es cierto.- dijo Kaoru, encarándolo.

-Lo es y lo sabes. ¡Seguramente te reíste de él cada vez que llegaba a visitarte mientras te encamabas con Kenshin!

Los colores de la verguenza subieron al rostro de Kaoru ante tal acusación. Alzó la mano para callarlo con una bofetada, pero Fujima la atrapó en el aire, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él.

-Debiste disfrutarlo, cierto? Tener tanta atención. En especial ese marido tuyo traidor... saber que le has quitado su novia a un muchacho más joven es toda una proeza.

-No digas eso. Para Kenshin Fukio era como su hermano.

-Vaya, eso explica mejor su afán de competir.

Con su mano libre Kaoru trató de hacer palanca para apartarlo, sintiendo el rechazo ante esa cercanía forzada en todo su cuerpo, pero no pudo. Fujima llevó la mano que le había atrapado hacia atrás.

-Por eso has evitado mirarme directamente desde que llegamos. Seguramente la culpa no te deja.

-No es eso... no lo es. Suéltame...

-¿Entonces?

-Eres muy parecido a Fukio. Me duele mirarte.- contestó Kaoru sin dejar de moverse, buscando su libertad, Fujima con sus ojos clavados en ella.

-Así tal es la culpa.

-No sabes lo que dices... yo lo quería.

-¿De verdad lo querías? No lo creo. Pero... soy muy parecido a mi primo, tienes razón. Supongo que si de verdad lo quisiste, algo de ese sentimiento puedes traspasármelo.

Cuando Fujima comenzó a bajar su cabeza hacia Kaoru ella notó el modo en que se oscurecían sus ojos, tal como le pasaba a Kenshin cuando estaban juntos y ante esa experiencia pudo anticipar lo que venía. Movió la cabeza e imprimió más fuerza a su brazo para alejarlo de ella pero no lo logró. Fujima la tomó del mentón y la obligó a elevar la barbilla, besándola sin darle espacio para intentar un nuevo escape. Kaoru sintió sus labios moviéndose sobre los de ella, intentando abrir paso para su lengua.

Fujima tenía razón en algo. Era muy parecido a Fukio, incluso en su aroma. Esto shockeó a la joven quien se sintió transportada al pasado, a sus encuentros en el río, a sus conversaciones del principio en las que en todo concordaban. Al recuerdo de su entusiasmo por el deporte, de lo feliz que siempre se veía, de sus firmes ideales que ella admiraba. No habían estado de acuerdo en algunas cosas en el último mes, pero ella lo había querido...

A Fukio. En ningún caso a su primo.

Se movió, encontrando un espacio para tomar impulso, dándole un feroz rodillazo a Fujima en la entrepierna. Al verse libre bajó al suelo para "barrerlo", haciéndolo caer, lo que le dio tiempo de correr a su dojo en busca de algo más con qué defenderse, pero Fujima le dio alcance antes de que ella abriera la puerta, tratando de tomarle un brazo. Kaoru se dio la vuelta furiosa, soltándose violentamente, con el odio brillando en sus ojos.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarme! ¡No te atrevas!

-Vaya.- dijo Fujima, comprendiendo que había subestimado la fuerza de la chica y levantando las manos, en aparente son de paz.- Pensé que no sería tan difícil tomar algo de una mujer que tiene un corazón tan... generoso.

-No te confundas.- dijo Kaoru buscando disimuladamente con la mirada algo que pudiera usar de arma, tras de Fujima, cosa difícil pues ya estaba bastante oscuro. Rogó para que llegara Kenshin ya que su falta de ropa interior sólo la hacía sentir más vulnerable.- Nunca engañé a tu primo ni enamoré a Kenshin adrede. No soy ese tipo de persona.

-¿No lo eres?

El corazón de Kaoru iba a mil por hora. Estaba asustada, pero no se permitía demostrarlo. Fujima era más alto que Fukio que a su vez era más alto que Kenshin. Por lo menos le sacaba una cabeza y era muy fuerte. Si volvía a cazarla, seguro no le daría espacio para volver a patearlo. Trató de moverse a la derecha pero Fukio lo hizo también, bloqueándole el escape. Ante eso, Kaoru decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de ganar tiempo y razonar con él.

"Oh, Kenshin"

-Yo quise mucho a Fukio. Al principio era un alumno más para mí pero pronto... encontramos cosas en común y nos gustamos. Iniciamos una relación y no hay nada raro en eso.

-Claro que hay algo raro. Kenshin perdidamente enamorado de tí. Eso es algo que pude vislumbrar en los relatos de mi primo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio arriesgaría la vida por una mujer que no le interesa en tantas ocasiones? Fukio me contó lo sucedido con Sombrero Negro, con el tiempo en que te secuestraron en una isla. Ese hombre no comía ni vivía, derrotado en un miserable pueblucho...

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Kaoru al pensar que Fujima estaba exagerando una situación.

-Vaya. ¿Que nadie te lo dijo? Cuando pensaron que habías muerto Fukio sufrió lo indecible, pero Kenshin perdió las ganas de vivir. Fukio tenía sospechas de que él te quería pero con eso lo confirmó, sin embargo a mí me quedó dando vueltas algo: ¿Cómo te podía amar con tanta fuerza sin tener ningún indicio de correspondencia? Y la respuesta me quedó clara cuando preguntando por mi primo nadie pudo darme otra referencia más que la de que era tu pupilo. Tú y Kenshin tenían una relación desde antes, ¡Maldición! Y tuvieron a mi primo engañado todo ese tiempo!

Tratando de asimilar lo que oía sobre Kenshin, Kaoru bajó la guardia, tomándose de su echarpe.

-No engañé a nadie. Esto que me cuentas no lo sabía.- dijo en voz baja, más hablando consigo misma que con Fujima. Este dio un paso hacia ella, alertándola de modo que se puso en alerta nuevamente. -Sobre el que te evado, tienes razón en eso. Eres muy parecido a tu primo y no dejo de recordar la conversación que nos quedó pendiente y las cosas que le hubiera dicho si seee hubiera dado. No quería que pasara lo que pasó. No quería que muriera.- dijo la joven sintiendo nuevamente el nudo en su garganta.- No pude ser sincera con él en el final, esa es la verdad y siempre cargaré con eso.

-¿Y si hubieras sido sincera con él, qué le hubieras dicho?- preguntó Fujima sin intentar acercarse aunque más tranquilo, necesitando esas respuestas.

-Que ya... no estaba segura de querer casarme con él. Que... no sabía qué pasaba conmigo pero que no podía hacerlo, que sólo... me quería quedar aquí y que lo lamentaba. Que era un excelente hombre.

-¿Le habrías dicho que sostenías un romance con Kenshin?

-No. No...- dijo Kaoru un poco ida, más conectada con sus sentimientos que con el hombre frente a ella.- Le habría pedido perdón... por no poder casarme con él. Pero todo fue muy rápido. En apenas tres días lo perdí. No podía decirle en esos momentos lo que sentía en verdad, sólo sostener su mano y estar con él y decirle lo que quisiera oír. De todos modos yo sé que él lo sabía, porque me conocía mejor que yo misma y habíamos discutido sobre eso.

-Entonces lo reconoces.

-No reconozco lo que tú piensas. No tuve una relación paralela con Kenshin, no del modo en que insinúas.- declaró con fuerza, aunque sintiendo una leve punzada al recordar cierto beso que habían compartido con quien ahora era su marido.-No me burlé de Fukio y lo que haya empezado a sentir que cambió mi visión de lo que tenía con él no fue algo buscado.

-Pues a mi modo de ver, su muerte convino a ambos, a Kenshin y a tí.

-Si eso piensas, entonces eres tú quien subestima a Fukio y se burla de su recuerdo. Kenshin perdió al hombre que era como su hermano y aún lo lamenta. Yo perdí al que fue mi novio, a un excelente alumno y muy buen amigo. Con Kenshin quedamos juntos como tanto te has empeñado en restregarme, pero precisamente fue Fukio quien dispuso ese arreglo. Nos lo hizo prometer.

Un pájaro graznó al pasar sobre ellos, pero ninguno movió un solo músculo. Kaoru se vio en la necesidad de aclarar un punto.

-Cuando Fukio me pidió que fuéramos novios, Kenshin ya vivía aquí. Respondí que sí a su petición y Fukio consideró que sería bueno mantenerlo en reserva por ser su maestra de kendo y por que ya vivía aquí con un hombre. No quería que se hablara mal de mi y me cuidó de esa forma. La pequeña Tsubame nos descubrió una tarde y prometió guardar el secreto. Si vas en este momento a Akabeko y le dices que le permito que te lo diga, ella te contará que fue Fukio quien habló sobre ese tema.

Un nudo en la garganta quebró la voz de Kaoru en las últimas palabras. Al callar, ella tragó con fuerza para deshacerlo, pero no lo consiguió. Fukio...

-Ni siquiera el niño con el que viviste lo sabía.

-No, Yahiko no... no podía saberlo.

-¿Y Kenshin?

-Él sí. Él siempre lo supo.

De pronto Fujima fue consciente de la oscuridad que los envolvía. Miró a Kaoru cuya expresión abatida le pareció sincera, pero no estaba seguro de si le podía creer.

Se acercó un poco y Kaoru se tensó, alerta.

-No te haré nada, lo prometo. Por favor, disculpa lo de hace un rato, pero es que tenía mucha rabia de notar que mi primo... que nadie se acordaba de él...

-Te entiendo. A mí también me molesta y no es algo que pueda cambiar. Pero no te perdono lo del beso. Soy una mujer casada, eso no me gustó, no quiero tener que verte más de lo necesario. Quiero que te marches.

-Comprendo.- repuso Fujima.- Ya no soy bienvenido.

-No. No lo eres. No tenías que hacerme eso, menos siendo la mujer del hombre que te recibió en su casa. Nos acusas de un acto inmoral pero hiciste algo peor.

-Es cierto... el hombre de esta casa...

Algo en su entonación alertó a Kaoru. Intentó mirarlo pero por la oscuridad desistió. Prefirió pasar por su lado y regresar al interior de la casa, confiando en que Kenshin pronto llegaría. Necesitaba encender las luces y calentar algo de comer para ofrecerle.

-Debes referirte al hombre que estuvo aquí hace un momento y se marchó.- escuchó Kaoru decir a Fujima.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Kenshin?

Con un terrible presentimiento buscó la lámpara para encenderla. ¿A qué se refería Fujima? ¿Habría visto el beso? Era algo que duró unos segundos pero porque entre el shock inicial y el que no se podía soltar... No se pudo aguantar y tuvo que preguntarlo.

-¿Nos vió?

Fujima asintió.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Las doce dieron y Kenshin no aparecía. Los nervios de Kaoru iban en aumento y tras pensarlo resolvió ir a buscarlo aunque no tenía mucha idea de a dónde. Se vistió debidamente y tomando un farol salió al camino. Una vez allí visitó algunos lugares. El Akabeko estaba cerrado, en la orilla del río no se veía, tampoco en ese lugar en el que una vez él fue a esperar a Sombrero Negro. Corrió al bosque, a un sector donde había bambú y aún con la débil luz de su farol pudo notar que no estaba.

Era cierto entonces que la había visto con Fujima y peor aún. Estaba enfadado. Eso la atormentaba. Quizá qué estaría pensando.

Ya era la una y media cuando se le ocurrió pasar de nuevo al río, pero esta vez al lugar que Fukio y ella solían frecuentar. Fue allí donde lo encontró.

-¡Kenshin!-

El aludido no se volvió a mirarla y se quedó donde estaba. Kaoru estaba segura de que la había presentido y le pareció una buena señal que se quedara esperándola.

-Te he buscado... Kenshin, es muy tarde, vamos a casa.- empezó gentil. Trató de tocarlo pero él se movió con rapidez, quedando fuera de su alcance.

-Necesito un tiempo a solas.- dijo él, tranquilo.

-Está bien. Te esperaré.- dijo Kaoru dejando su farola en el suelo y se sentó, arropándose mejor. Kenshin se giró para mirarla.

-No es necesario que me espere.

Para Kaoru no pasó desapercibido el modo formal en que volvía a hablarle. Cierto que a veces se le pasaban algunas frases aún, pero ella pudo notar una intención de volver a hacerlo de ese modo.

-Lo haré. Soy tu esposa.

-Mi esposa. Ya veo. Pero si pudiera, no lo sería, ¿verdad?

-No sé de que estás hablando. Me siento muy bien estando casada contigo.

Kenshin no dijo nada. Para Kaoru quedó muy claro que la había visto con Fujima y que peor aún, se había hecho una idea equivocada, lo que le dolía profundamente.

Kenshin se empezó a mover y Kaoru se puso de pie inmediatamente. Él se detuvo.

-Por favor, vuelva a casa, yo no iré todavía.

-No, no quiero ir sin tí.

-Está poniéndose helado y se enfermará.

-Pero es que tampoco quiero ir a casa.

-Tenemos visita. Debe atenderlo.

Eso colmó el vaso de Kaoru.

-¡Pues ya se fue! ¡Le exigí que se marchara! Esta tarde cuando no apareciste me hizo una encerrona, me acusó de ser una mujer infiel, de haber jugado con Fukio y de haber tenido una relación paralela contigo e incluso me besó a la fuerza para humillarme. ¡Y por eso lo eché! Pero anda, ve a buscarlo, dijo que se alojaría en Cory y así le dices lo que verdaderamente piensas de tu esposa que no debe ser muy distinto a lo que piensa él. ¡Me tienen harta! Yo sé que me equivoqué, que de pronto hice algo que no debía, que quizá tuve que ser más sincera con Fukio y decirle que ya no me quería casar con él, pero ¡Lo siento! Yo no sabía que el moriría, si no me hubiera apresurado... ni sabía que tú me querías. ¡Lamento si a alguien lastimé o engañé, pero no fue a próposito! No sabes lo que daría por volver el tiempo atrás y hacer todo de manera distinta.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Kaoru rompió a llorar, incapaz de contener la tensión acumulada sobre ese tema en el último tiempo.

Kenshin, sorprendido e indignado con la primera parte del relato, comprendió que había cometido un error de juicio. Le pareció natural que Kaoru quisiera compartir un beso con Fujima, confundida por el parecido físico con Fukio pero no se le pasó por la cabeza que hubiera sido forzado. Si se hubiera quedado un poco más... o si hubiera llegado un poco antes. En vez de ayudarla en un mal momento la dejó sola, sintiéndose herido por lo que entendió mal.

Pero respecto a lo demás que había dicho, le dolió que ella sufriera pero habia algo más. Por qué Kaoru se sentía culpable? Por qué se lamentaba de no ser sincera?

De un manotazo Kaoru lo apartó de si cuando intentó acercarse. Se dio la media vuelta y se alejó con su farola, limpiándose las lágrimas. ¡Él no merecía verla llorar!

Cuando llegaron a casa, Kaoru se apresuró en llegar al dormitorio y al aparecer Kenshin le bloquó el shoji con ssu cuerpo.

-En el cuarto del lado el futón está limpio. Sólo busca en el armario.

Consternado, Kenshin se dio cuenta de que ya no era bienvenido. Al ir al cuarto indicado comprobó que en efecto Fujima no estaba en el de más allá. Eso no podía estar pasando... todo indicaba que Kaoru había dicho la verdad y por un lado le alegraba pero entendía también que la había lastimado y que habia cometido un tremendo error.

De todos modos no podía arrepentirse de haber pensado mal de ella, quizá hubiera sido mejor o de lo contrario le hubiera rebanado el cuello a Fujima. Cuando se dio la vuelta y salió furioso, ardiendo de celos, lo hizo para evitar un mal mayor. El problema es que ahora se encontraba durmiendo solo en su cuarto de soltero.

Kaoru por su parte no quería pensar, sólo dormir, sin embargo hacer eso no era tan fácil. Cerraba los ojos y las imágenes de las últimas horas de su día no la dejaban en paz. Las acusaciones de Fujima la habían lastimado y la habían echo dudar una vez más sobre sus acciones. Tal vez era culpable de algo, tal vez no. Fujima le había reclamado al sentir traicionado el recuerdo de su primo y sólo por eso lo podía entender. Lo de Kenshin la hizo sentir que si él la juzgaba tan mal es que en el fondo pensaba que era una persona inmoral. Tal vez nunca debió haberlo besado en el patio, cuando hablaban de las estrellas y las ilusiones. Tal vez si era una mala persona por haber cedido a su impulso.

Se dió una vuelta en el futón y luego otra. Se puso una mano en la frente y miró hacia el techo, encontrando oscuridad y penumbras. Ya no quería llorar pero estaba afectada.

Kenshin llegó hasta ella y sólo se dio cuenta de que había entrado a la habitación cuando tocó su mano. Dio un salto.

-Kaoru, hablemos. Yo tampoco puedo dormir.

-Yo no lo besé.- dijo ella girándose hacia el lado contrario a él. Kenshin se arrodilló junto al futon

-Lo sé. Te creo.

-Yo no jugué contigo ni con Fukio a la vez.

-También lo sé. Lo tengo claro. No tienes que repetirlo más. Soy yo quien te debe una disculpa pero es que pensé que... yo pensé...

Para Kenshin no era cómodo confesar lo que tenía que decir, porque dejaba ver a la luz sus inseguridades.

-Yo pensé, Kaoru que habías visto a Fukio en el aspecto de su primo. Sé que lo quisiste y que lo extrañas y sé que todo lo que ha pasado después fue muy rápido. Pensé que tal vez... este matrimonio te impedía tener un duelo como se debería o incluso explorar una relación con otra persona que prefieras.

Kaoru deseó tener la lámpara encendida para ver el rostro de su esposo pero sólo podía oír su voz. Se volvió con cuidado.

-Yo no te juzgué como una mala persona. Es cierto que pensé que el beso era consensuado, pero no te juzgué. Sólo podia disculparte y tratar de entender tu proceder. ¡Al que quería matar era a ese otro tipo! Por eso tuve que irme.

En la frase final el tono calmo de Kenshin se alteró notablemente. Kaoru nunca le había oído hablar en esos términos, quizá una vez, cuando luchaba con Saito y le manifestó su intención de acabar con él. Se repuso de la sorpresa.

-Fujima no lo hizo porque me deseara o tuviera algún sentimiento. Fue una discusión... como sea no debes temer. Yo no quiero estar con Fujima ni con ninguna otra persona más que contigo, aquí, en nuestra casa.

Kenshin se quedó mirando hacia el espacio en que se encontraba su esposa. Ella nunca le habia manifestado que estaba conforme con él, después de todo, estando casados ella tenia que resignarse a su compañia y nunca vio como algo especial que lo aceptara en sus requerimientos como esposo. Repentinamente quiso sentirla cerca.

-¿Me puedo acostar a tu lado?

La escuchó suspirar.

-Kenshin, yo sé que tengo muchos defectos pero nunca, nunca te engañaría con otra persona. No vuelvas a desconfiar de mi, eso me lastima mucho.

Tomando eso como un si, Kenshin se metió entre las suaves mantas del futón. El cuerpo cálido de Kaoru se movió para dejarle espacio, cuidándose de no tocarlo. Algo era algo, pensó el pelirrojo.

-Kaoru.

-Dime.

-Yo sé que quisiste a Fukio y sé que nunca me diste motivo para pensar algo más de ti. Cuando empecé a quererte fue un poco contra mi voluntad. Mi mejor amigo te quería y tú le estabas correspondiendo, pero no pude evitarlo.

¡La conversación! ¡Kenshin estaba iniciando esa conversación! Kaoru, que había cerrado los ojos para ver si podía dormir, los abrió de par en par.

-Entiendo.

-Si yo, al verte, hubiera pensado que jugabas con Fukio y conmigo, te hubiera dicho algo o me hubiera marchado pero siempre vi que eras buena con él.

Kenshin se acomodó de costado. Aún si no podía verla, quería dirigirle sus palabras de modo literal.

-No tuve valor para irme antes aunque debi hacerlo, porque alejarme de ti me resultaba muy dificil. No te imaginas lo feliz que me senti al verte en casa de mi maestro, cuando me seguiste a Kyoto aunque temi por tu seguridad y me senti, más que nunca, un amigo traidor por quererte para mi. Sin embargo al volver seguiste tu relación normalmente y empecé a planear lo de irme. Fukio sospechaba de mis sentimientos por ti pero lo confirmó tras lo de Enishi y me encaró. Entonces le prometí que me marcharía tras vuestro enlace. Tiempo después, el día que nos besamos por primera vez me sentí mal por fallarle a mi amigo, pero ya no podía resistir lo que sentía por tí. Tal vez si postergué tanto mi partida era para encontrar un indicio en ti que me alentara a quedarme y cuando lo tuve, Kaoru, ese día me sentí muy feliz. Me di cuenta de que te pasaba algo conmigo pero tal como te sucedió, lo de Fukio sucedió muy rápido y así como tú no pudiste aclararle lo que te pasaba, yo tampoco pude pedirle una disculpa siquiera por desear en el fondo de mi corazón, quedarme a su novia. Si piensas que por eso has obrado mal, no eres la única, con la diferencia de que mi culpa es mayor al haber sido un hipócrita, deseándote desde el principio.

Muy tranquila, recostada de lado tal como él, enfrentándolo, Kaoru asimilaba toda esa información. Algo cálido y delicioso se esparcía por sus venas al saber de boca de Kenshin que la había querido de antes. Algo que empezaba a mezclarse con sus propios sentimientos por él, con su historia.

-Fukio me ofreció hacerse a un lado si yo te quería, pero entonces yo... le dije que no era justo obligarte a estar conmigo si él era tu elegido. Por eso intenté no dar atisbos de mis sentimientos y luego de la muerte de Fukio... no me pareció apropiado revelarlo. Si lo estoy haciendo ahora es porque me vi obligado por Fujima pero la verdad... yo esperaba que eso que vislumbré en nuestro primer beso creciera con el tiempo. No te dije nada porque esperaba que te enamoraras de mí. No quería usar eso como forma de presión.

Kaoru se movió hacia Kenshin, quedando pegada a su pecho descubierto por la abertura de la yukata que traía y casi por reflejo él pasó un brazo por encima de su cintura.

-Tus sentimientos no son una forma de presión para mí. Son un aliciente para ser una mujer digna de ellos.

-No se me ocurre quién pueda merecerlos más que tú.

Kaoru escondió la cabeza entre el pecho de Kenshin y sus propios brazos. Entonces recordó algo.

-Kenshin... ¿Qué te pasó cuando Enishi me llevó a la isla?

Lo sintió tomar aire y luego volver a tomar. El silencio fue prolongado y ella estuvo a punto de decir que lamentaba haber preguntado eso. Al parecer, él sufría.

-Fue... yo... no tenía un motivo para estar aqui... ni en ninguna parte.- dijo en voz muy baja.

Sin saber qué decir, Kaoru optó por no hacer más preguntas. Tal vez, algún día él le quisiera contar por iniciativa.

-Siempre me sentí muy cómoda contigo. Pensaba que si hubiera tenido un hermano mayor hubiera sido como tú. No sé... no creo haberme enamorado desde el principio de tí pero... el día en que Fukio me anunció que te marchabas yo lo tomé muy mal y me enfadé contigo, por no contarme. Me dio mucha pena, sentí... muchas cosas que no podía explicarme. Fukio a veces reñía conmigo por la atención que te daba, por preferir estar contigo en casa que saliendo con él... no sé... sólo sucedió y cuando te besé esa tarde me di cuenta de que era algo que había deseado con todas mis fuerzas que pasara. Quería hablar con Fukio después de eso para platicarle, para... yo quería terminar el compromiso y así explorar una posibilidad contigo. Mi culpa es haber sido tan tonta y no haberme dado cuenta antes de cuánto te quería y aunque no dañé a Fukio...

-Me querias?- preguntó Kenshin sintiendo su amor por ella desparramarse en todo su cuerpo. Kaoru no supo qué contestar pues habia hablado sin pensar, repentinamente cohibida.

-Hice mal. Era yo quien estaba comprometda. No debi pensar en eso... yo no...

Un beso suave sobre sus labios la calló por un momento, dándole tiempo a Kenshin para hablar.

-Quizá podamos ir a visitar la tumba de Fukio y hablar con él en ese lugar. Nos vendría bien a los dos poder desahogarnos, aunque sea hablando a su recuerdo.

-Está bien.-Murmuró Kaoru acurrucándose contra él. Kenshin decidio no indagar en los sentimientos de ella aún pues se notaba que el tema la incordiaba, pero con lo que sabía le bastaba para sentir que vivía un sueño. Se acomodó para abrazarla, le puso un beso y cerró los ojos.

Ya era hora de que descansaran.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Fin acto cuatro

El encaro

Julio 1, 2016

Notas de autor:

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a quienes me han escrito en este capitulo. El próximo es el último porque aún quedan cosillas pendientes y al menos no me demoré 6 meses como la última vez. Deben reconocer que 1 mes y medio es más que respetable asi que estoy mejorando.

 _Pajarito azul_

 _Melani_

 _AbiTaisho_

 _Pola de Himura_

 _Rogue85_

Guest

Esta actualizacion me pilló en el Rodoviario de Temuco, mientras espero un bus. Hace mucho frio aqui, siento mis dedos congelados pero el entorno es muy bonito. Quizá lo más incómodo de todo es lo pequeñas que veo las letras y me siento con un tremendo cansancio visual pero a donde voy ahora no tengo señal y será por algunos dias.


	5. El uno al otro

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Mios son Fukio, Fujima, Rika y Jubei, y seguramente algún secundario poco importante. Como sea, todo fuera de eso pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, a la Warner, a Sony, etc, menos a mi. Yo hago esto por diversión, inspiración y sin fines de lucro.

Después de Perderte

Acto cinco

El uno al otro

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Las nubes en el cielo se veían tan blancas y esponjosas que por un momento Kaoru tuvo el deseo de poder volar para llegar hasta una de ellas y dejarse caer suavemente para reposar y dormir unos instantes. A su lado, Kenshin también miraba las mismas nubes a través de la ventana del vagón, reprimiendo un bostezo. La noche anterior habían dormido apenas un par de horas.

-Próxima detención: Estación de Sagamihara.- Les anunción un auxiliar impecablemente vestido tras hacer sonar un silbato. Kaoru se volvió a mirar a Kenshin y este le devolvió una sonrisa. Se bajaron unos minutos después y caminaron entre las personas que a esa hora llenaban la estación y el comercio aledaño. Luego alcanzaron la calle principal y después la salida del pueblo con rumbo al cementerio.

Kaoru admiraba la forma tranquila y segura en que Kenshin se movía por ese lugar y se sentía respaldada y sobre todo agradecida de tenerlo como guía. Ella había venido sólo una vez, algunos meses antes, para los funerales de Fukio y la verdad no se acordaba de nada, ni del camino ni de los lugares que había pasado. Se lo comentó a Kenshin.

-Es natural, estabas en shock. Yo conozco este lugar desde que empecé mi amistad con Fukio, estoy seguro de que si no fuera por eso también me sentiría perdido.

Kaoru sonrió. Kenshin jamás le diría abiertamente que ella era una inútil o una distraída para orientarse. En vez de eso justificaba sus faltas con mucho tacto.

Caminaron por espacio de veinte minutos antes de llegar a una casa donde compraron algunas flores y les prestaron un par de cubetas para mojar la tumba, pues a pesar de las blancas nubes hacía calor. Kaoru llevaba incienso en su bolsa y tras proseguir llegaron al portón del cementerio. A Kaoru se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pues de pronto vino un recuerdo de ese lugar, cuando lo estaban traspasando. Se detuvo tan silenciosamente que Kenshin alcanzó a dar algunos pasos sin ella antes de darse cuenta y tuvo que volver a buscarla.

-¿Está todo bien?

-S-si.- dijo Kaoru.-Lo siento.

Kenshin hizo ademán de tomar su mano para infundarle ánimo, pero se arrepintió. Si bien no solía ser supersticioso, no quería entrar al camposanto de esa manera con Kaoru.

-Vamos. Ya estamos aquí. Puedes hacerlo.

Asintiendo, Kaoru siguió a Kenshin por el lugar, notando cómo él se internaba por los senderos del lugar. Sabía sin duda hacia dónde se dirigía mientras ella nuevamente se sintió perdida. No tenía ni la más remota idea sobre en qué lugar se encontraba la tumba de Fukio. ¿Más a la izquierda, quizá? Movió la cabeza cuando Kenshin tomó la dirección contraria.

Al llegar allí, la señora Rika se encontraba junto a la hermana menor de Fukio terminando de limpiar. Se puso de pie con una sonrisa cansada al verlos.

-Oh, Kaoru querida, Kenshin... ¡No los esperaba! ¿Por qué no me avisaron que venían? Podría haber preparado algo en casa antes de venir.

Los recién llegados sonrieron.

-Se nos ocurrió anoche hacer este viaje.- Se disculpó Kenshin- Ni siquiera alcanzamos a dejar a alguien en casa.

Rika miró a su hija y enseguida volvió hacia Kenshin.

-Nosotras ya terminamos aquí. Me alegra ver que traen flores. Supongo que necesitan privacidad, asi que los esperaremos afuera.

Despidiéndose de Fukio con una inclinación, Rika y su hija salieron. Kaoru se quedó mirando a la señora pensando en lo amable que era con ella y al volver la atención a Kenshin, este ya estaba hincado recortando los tallos de las flores con su espada. Se agachó a su lado y lo ayudó a hermosear el espacio, prendiendo las varillas de incienso que despidieron unas delgadas y aromáticas columnas de humo azul. Cuando estuvo listo, él se puso a rezar.

Por espacio de cinco minutos Kenshin dirigió una silenciosa plegaria poniendo todo su corazón en cada palabra que murmuraba de un modo apenas entendible pero que para él estaba llena de significado. Al terminar miró a Kaoru que estaba parada un poco más atrás de él y le puso una mano en su hombro al lllegar a su lado.

-Te dejaré un poco de espacio para que te sientas más cómoda. Te esperaré junto a ese árbol para que puedas hablar con él.

A paso lento Kenshin llegó a su nueva ubicación y se dedicó a mirar a su esposa. Kaoru se agachó, juntó sus manos delante de ella y cerró los ojos, moviendo los labios. Si bien había sido de él la idea de viajar, fue Kaoru quien al no poder dormir decidió hacerlo ese mismo día sin esperar más, lo que se vio alentado cuando llegaron a la estación de trenes porque aún quedaban boletos. A decir verdad a Kenshin no le había gustado mucho la idea considerando que esa mañana huiera preferido ir a buscar a Fujima para exigir explicaciones sobre la falta de respeto cometida en contra de su esposa y por qué no, darle un par de golpes, pero cuando se trataba de Kaoru para Kenshin no había nada más importante que sus necesidades y si ella no podía dormir por el motivo que fuere y pensaba que ese viaje era la solución, pues bien, para él también lo era.

Poco a poco la postura de Kaoru fue tensándose y Kenshin notó cómo se secaba con disimulo el contorno de los ojos. Se le encongió el corazón al pensar que ella sufria y que echaba de menos aún a quien fuera su prometido original pero no podía hacer nada más que apoyarla hasta que la pena se fuera un día. De pronto pareció que ella tomaba aire y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Para cuando la joven terminó, unos minutos después, se notaba más relajada. Kenshin se preguntó si así habría lucido él cuando se despidió de Tomoe.

-Vamos a casa.- dijo al estirar una mano hacia él.-Ya estoy lista, Kenshin.

El pelirrojo aceptó la invitación y tomó entre sus dedos la delicada mano que le ofreció su esposa.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

La comida que Rika les preparó quedó tan deliciosa que por un momento Kaoru tuvo la tentación de preguntarle a Kenshin si se podían quedar otro día, pero se contuvo. Se notaba cansado por el viaje y tal como ella, preferiría volver a su casa. Bebiendo un té de bajativo se dedicó a seguir la conversación entre los mayores.

-Todavía estamos viendo el asunto de los negocios que tengo que liquidar y los traslados, pero dentro de un año podríamos regresar a Kagoshima, de donde somos oriundos y que era un plan que tenemos de hace tiempo.- explicó Jubei.- Mi hijo mayor lleva un par de años allá y tiene un negocio que ha prosperado y en el que pide mi participación, además el clima es más benévolo para nosotros. Por otro lado mi hija Minako está prometida a un joven de la zona y me gustaría que tuvieran tiempo para tratarse. Rika es quien ha estado dando más problemas con estos planes porque Fukio está enterrado en estas tierras.

La aludida no dijo nada. Sólo se mantuvo muy derecha, sentada como estaba.

-Mamá va cada semana sin falta al cementerio y a veces más de una vez a pesar de que mi hermano nos ha pedido que viajemos para conocer a su hija recién nacida.- dijo Minako.- Mi hermano ha insistido mucho en que hagamos la visita aunque no nos mudemos aún. Nos están llegando dos cartas por semana de él insistiendo con eso.

-Y claro que no me iré. Mi lugar es este, honrando la memoria de Fukio.- dijo Rika por lo bajo.

Kaoru, preocupada, encontró eco en la mirada de su esposo. Kenshin sorbió un poco de té.

-Siempre he escuchado aquello sobre la muerte de los hijos. Es algo antinatural, difícil de asimilar y estoy seguro de que le faltarán días a su vida para lamentar lo sucedido pero pienso que siendo generoso como fue, a Fukio le daría un poco de pesar pensar que ese hermano que está pidiendo que vayan a verlo está siendo dejado de lado por él, que de todos modos no volverá. Y ese mismo hermano recibiría mejor los mimos que una lápida mortuoria.

-Como dice Kenshin, Fukio no volverá y en vida, él siempre me habló cosas hermosas de sus hermanos. Yo sé que estaría complacido en ver que su familia se une en vez de aislarse los unos de los otros.- dijo Kaoru.- Y que ustedes estén en un lugar que les sea más benévolo para su salud.

Aquella mujer que había levantado su voz para obligarlos a casarse y que con voluntad de hierro supervisó en pie cada detalle de la boda como si fuera su propia madre, la misma que había convencido a los hermanos de Fukio para asistir evitó mirar a Kaoru y viéndose pequeña y frágil se cubrió la nariz y la boca con la manga de su kimono para ocultar su afectación.

-Fukio siempre pensaba en los demás.- dijo Kenshin.- Unos días fuera le vendrán bien, señora Rika. Estoy seguro.

-Debemos aprovechar el tiempo con nuestros seres queridos cuando están y decirles lo que pensamos.- cerró Kaoru.- Más si se trata de una pequeña nieta.

Jubei miró a su esposa. Esta luchaba contra el escozor de las lágrimas.

-Está bien, Jubei. Iré, lo haremos. Escríbele a nuestro hijo.- dijo con voz nasal, aleteando como un último esfuerzo para recuperar la compostura. Kenshin fue a poner su mano sobre la de Kaoru pero recordó que estaban de visita y se contuvo.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Las blancas nubes del mediodia fueron reemplazadas por un espeso manto gris cuando abordaron el tren de regreso a Tokio. Iban cansados y durante el viaje lucharon a cabezazos con el sueño que sentían, perdiendo en más de una ocasión, apoyados el unos contra el otro. Para cuando llegaron a su destino, caían algunas chispas de agua.

-No creo que llueva.- dijo Kenshin escudriñando el cielo.- Comamos algo antes de volver a casa. Te invito a lo de Tae, así sólo llegaremos a dormir.

A Kaoru le encantó la idea. No tenía por qué desconfiar de las palabras de Kenshin, después de todo había vagado durante una década por los caminos y parte de su superviviencia había dependido de saber interpretar las señales del clima. Tae los atendió personalmente en Akabeko, poniéndoles lo más rico del menú.

Kenshin reparó en el modo en que Kaoru se interesaba por Yahiko y le preguntaba cómo le había ido ese día cuando el niño se acercó a saludarlos. Él sabía que su esposa extrañaba al muchacho y se le ocurrió pensar que en cosa de días hablarían sobre el tema. Se tomó su sopa, se comió su pescado y su guarnición de legumbres y ya satisfecho pagó la cuenta. Al salir, seguía nublado pero al menos ya no caía nada de agua.

-Como siempre, tenías razón.- dijo Kaoru admirada. Kenshin infló su pecho de emoción. Le gustaba que la mujer que amaba pensara que él era un ser excepcional aunque fuera sólo un hombre común y corriente.

Acababan de traspasar el puente que daba al camino que debían seguir para llegar al dojo cuando se puso a chispear nuevamente. El sol ya se había ocultado y una brisa helada comenzó a correr. En cosa de segundos el agua comenzó a caer en forma brutal sobre ellos, de manera tal que tuvieron que buscar refugio bajo un pequeño cobertizo porque la lluvia no les dejaba ver mucho.

Completamente mojada, el peinado desarmado y el cabello pegado a la cara, Kaoru miró con cierto fastidio a su marido.

-Asi que no creiste que llovería...- murmuró por lo bajo amenazadora. Kenshin, en condiciones igual de lamentables que ella, sólo esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Fiu...

Con cara de tragedia, Kaoru miró al cielo. Fantástico, ahora tendría que llegar a darse un baño antes de poder meterse en su futón, y para darse el baño primero tendrían que calentar el agua para lo cual... tendrían que encender el fuego y antes de eso... juntar los leños...

Suspiró. Para su cansado cuerpo eso era demasiado esfuerzo. Pensar en eso ya la agotaba. Además oscurecía y comenzaba a temblar. Aún faltaban quince minutos para llegar a su casa.

Miró a su lado. Kenshin, con una sonrisa boba estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, pero lejos de parecer derrotado o molesto, tarareaba algo y tal parecía que miraba mariposas imaginarias en el cielo. Una pareja llegó corriendo junto a ellos, a guarecerse bajo el cobertizo, pero en cuanto se acomodaron comenzaron a discutir. La chica estaba enfadada por haber arruinado su kimono y el muchacho por embarrar su hakama nuevo. Ambos se echaban la culpa mutuamente por haber sido sorprendidos bajo la lluvia. Kenshin desvió la vista hacia ellos, abriendo sus enormes ojos violeta y luego siguió en la contemplación de su cielo.

-¡Pues yo no soporto un momento más aquí contigo!- dijo la muchacha y salió a caminar furiosa bajo la lluvia. El joven que la acompañaba corrió tras ella y así Kenshin y Kaoru quedaron solos, esperando a que amainara el agua un poco más.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin con disimulo, notando como él la miraba de vuelta y le sonreía con dulzura. Ella entendió que debía tener paciencia unos minutos más.

Aún cuando notó que su cuerpo comenzaba a despedir vapor, Kaoru se quedó junto a él si bien tenía muchas ganas de salir de debajo de la protección de su techo. Estaba segura de que no era necesario quedarse detenidos tanto rato y que bien podría llegar a su casa sin perderse o accidentarse pero algo le decía que debía confiar en el criterio de él y por eso se quedaba.

Sonriendo por lo bajo, Kaoru se cruzó las manos tras la espalda. Le resultaba fácil confiar en Kenshin porque siempre, aún en las circunstancias más adversas él le había demostrado que era un hombre digno de eso. Kenshin nunca retrocedía cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles y siempre buscaba la manera de llegar a ella o de rescatarla o de hacerle ver que incluso un momento bajo la lluvia podía tener su encanto, compartiendo el silencio entre ambos, entretenidos como estaban en escuchar el sonido del agua caer. Recordando su paseo del día se le ocurrió que si como hombre era confiable, como compañero de viaje era ameno, preocupado y hasta divertido. Como esposo tenía una sensibilidad muy especial con la que había llegado hasta ella para, en la intimidad, sentirse cómoda con sus caricias.

Lo miró nuevamente. Estaba de pie, a su lado, hombro con hombro. También despedía un poco de vapor a través de su ropa.

Ella estaba segura de que de haber sobrevivido Fukio a lo que le pasó, hubiera roto el compromiso y en cuestión de tiempo se hubiera comprometido con Kenshin. Ahora que se permitía ponerle más atención al pelirrojo sabía que no podía ser de otra manera. Pensó en Fukio. Él, con más tiempo de conocer a su amigo, no dudó ni por un momento en su lecho de muerte asegurarse de que terminaran juntos, conociendo la calidad como persona que Kenshin tenía.

Como siempre, hasta en la sugerencia de ir al cementerio, Kenshin había tenido razón. Kaoru se sentía más ligera después de eso.

Le habia resultado muy sanador tener esa última conversación a solas con Fukio, porque al hablarle se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas. La primera es que ella nunca había engañado a su anterior prometido. Tal como Kaoru le había dicho a Fujima, Fukio la conocía mejor que ella misma. Si se hubiera sentido enfadado o traicionado no la hubiera hecho jurar que se casaría con Kenshin, por el contrario, le hubiera pedido otro tipo de último deseo como alejarse de él o simplemente nada.

La emoción que siguió a esas reflexiones empañó los ojos de Kaoru. Era cierto. Fukio nunca la había juzgado porque ella no había cometido ninguna falta. Ninguna, al menos, adrede. Sólo se había asegurado de que fuera feliz con la persona que él consideró podía lograrlo.

Eso le quitaba la culpa y la dejaba libre... libre para vivir su vida con Kenshin. Se sintió muy contenta con eso.

-Te amo.- dijo de pronto. Rápidamente Kenshin se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido por escuchar esas palabras de ella. La misma Kaoru se encontraba muy sorprendida por esas palabras que le salieron del alma cuando en verdad ella sólo había querido darle las gracias a Kenshin por haberla acompañado ese día,

El rubor acudió a sus mejillas y un poco descolocada bajó la mirada. Su corazón golpeaba muy fuerte y un poco avergonzada miró a Kenshin por entre sus pestañas. No había marcha atrás.

-Te amo.- repitió.

Despacio, Kenshin puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven y le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes. Luego la abrazó, rodeando su esbelto talle.

-No sabes... lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso.

Kaoru retribuyó el abrazo, sintiendo en cada poro de su cuerpo las palabras dichas. Se aferró con fuerza a Kenshin de igual modo como lo hacía él a ella, dichosa de poder tener esa vida con él.

La lluvia se hizo más suave y tomados de la mano, la pareja inició el regreso a casa saltando con cuidado los charcos. Más allá, bajo un árbol vieron a la pareja de jóvenes ignorarse mutuamente, sus ropas llenas de barro. No les fue difícil imaginar que se habían caído por ahí, aumentando con eso su frustración y su enojo. Cuando los jóvenes se los quedaron mirando algo extrañados fue que Kaoru cayó en cuenta de que iban riendo con Kenshin, felices bajo la lluvia, con rumbo a su hogar.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Kenshin no perdió tiempo al entrar a su casa. Se despojó de los tabi, del hakama y del resto de la ropa, dejando todo eso en el pasillo para no mojar el tatami del interior. Mientras Kaoru comenzaba a desatarse el obi del kimono él alcanzó las toallas del armario y un par de yukatas limpias, regresando junto a ella para ayudarla a desvestirse y secarse. Ya estaba bastante oscuro pero ninguno se molestó en encender las luces.

Arropada en su yukata, Kaoru se apoyó en el cuerpo de Kenshin dando un largo suspiro. Éste la recibió entre sus brazos con gusto y no tardó en buscar la boca de la joven, encontrándola tibia y húmeda abriéndose para él. Presionó sus labios y se deslizó entre ellos cuando estos se entreabrieron, permitiendo a su vez a Kaoru explorar con su lengua la cavidad de él. El sabor de su saliva comenzó a volverlo loco, jugando a atraparla sin lograrlo del todo, siendo ella muy escurridiza. La abrazó más fuerte e imprimió más pasión a su beso, dejando patente su deseo absoluto por ella. Entendiendo el mensaje no verbalizado, Kaoru permitió que él la guiara al dormitorio en tanto sentía las manos de su esposo abrir su bata para metere bajo esta y volar sobre su piel, causándole candentes sensaciones que la orillaban a hacerle lo mismo a él.

La boca de Kenshin se aferró brutal a su delicado cuello, succionado y besando cada rincón de éste, alcanzando su clavícula y siguiendo la marcada línea ósea con la punta de su lengua, sumergiendo a Kaoru en una oleada de temblores que no dejaban en paz su cuerpo. La recostó sobre el futón y reclamó sus senos de puntas erguidas y sonrosadas, coronándolos con su boca, acariciándolos con sus dientes y lamiéndolos como si fueran algún tipo de fruta jugosa de la que no se podía desprender. Su joven esposa se arqueaba hacia atrás buscando escapar por un lado de sus caricias al sentirse, por momentos, incapaz de soportar tanta excitación como la sentía y buscando que él la penetrara de una vez. Pero asi como ella doblaba grácil como un junco, Kenshin la seguía como una extensión de su propia piel.

-Me encantas...- murmuró contra su pecho antes de alternar al otro. Kaoru gimió fuerte cuando una sensación especialmente placentera surgió desde donde él hacía círculos con su lengua.

-Por favor...- suplicó, separando las piernas y enredándolas en torno a la cintura masculina.

Kenshin notó entonces el cambio en su esposa. Normalmente ella se dejaba hacer lo que él quisiera al ritmo que él llevaba, pero ahora le estaba pidiendo algo. Si eso era lo que ella quería, se lo daría sin más dilación. Se colocó sobre ella y se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo, notando como caliente y húmeda ella lo rodeaba. Kaoru se incorporó un poco, arrebatándole un beso, y qué beso de sus labios, tomándole la cabeza para que bajara y así alcanzar su boca con premura, a la par que movía sus caderas de manera decidida para que la penetración se diera con más fuerza.

-¿Esto te gusta?- dijo Kenshin contra su boca, embistiendo con fuerza y arrancando un gemido de Kaoru que más pareció un grito ahogado. Ella se arqueó y chupó los labios de Kenshin. Él se retiró tanto como pudo sin perder el contacto íntimo y volvió a adentrarse en ella. Otro grito.- Dime si te gusta.

-Sólo hazlo.- dijo Kaoru perdiendo el aire antes de recibir otra estocada. Lo quería dentro, tan dentro como pudiera. Quería sentirlo poseyéndola, quería sentirse, más que nunca, su mujer. Quería sentirlo su hombre.

Un nuevo movimiento. Kaoru sentía que desfallecía en medio de los segundos que Kenshin se tomaba para hacerle lo que le hacía. Quería más y aceleró el ritmo. Kenshin no tardó en captarlo.

-Dime si te hago daño, por favor, dime.- suplicó él al intensificar la fuerza y velocidad de sus movimientos. Por toda respuesta Kaoru lo besó como una fiera, hambrienta de sentir ese sabor que él tenía en su boca y que le gustaba tanto. Apretó su trasero al sentir que una sensación repentina y placentera surgía en un pequeño punto en medio de su unión y Kenshin le tomó una mano, llevándola hacia atrás. La situación era muy intensa y el roce se tornaba insoportable para ambos. El calor los envolvía por completo y la humedad que les había puesto la lluvia había sido reemplazada por los sudores mezclados de sus cuerpos.

Y entonces sucedió.

Primero fue un grito de Kaoru, surgido de lo más pronfundo de su garganta y enseguida un gemido largo y ronco de Kenshin cuando ambos alcanzaron a un tiempo sus orgasmos. Kenshin se derramó por completo en ella y Kaoru pudo sentirlo, recibiéndolo sobre su pecho cuando cayó exhausto.

-Soy tuya... siempre tuya.- Murmuró ella cerca del oído de Kenshin.- Te amo.

-Y yo tuyo. Siempre tuyo, Kaoru. - respondió él, encerrándola entre sus brazos.- Te amo.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Fujima salió a la calle listo para emprender el rumbo a la estación de trenes y de allí hasta su pueblo. Tenía previsto visitar a su tía Rika durante algunos días y luego de eso retomar sus estudios en el extranjero.

Salió caminando a paso lento, pensando en Kaoru y lo sucedido. Se había pasado al besarla, sin duda eso no había sido correcto pero ya estaba hecho y confiaba en que a ella pronto se le olvidaría. Por lo mismo él se aseguraría de no volver a verla y así, con un pequeño bolso se adentró en un callejón para salir a la avenida principal. De pronto la luz casi cegadora de la mañana parpadeó frente a sus ojos y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando al mirar al frente vio que una figura le cerraba el paso, cuya sombra se recortaba ante el telón luminoso. Se detuvo en seco al pensar que se trataba de algún ladrón, pero cuando el gesto de la mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura de la espada se le hizo familiar, supo que se trataba de Kenshin y aún sabiendo que no le iría muy bien, al menos era mejor que cualquier otro tipo de delincuente.

¿O no?

Reanudó su marcha y sonrió con cautela pero su sonrisa se quedó congelada al ver la expresión que le dirigía Kenshin. No había ni un ápice de amistad en ella.

Por Fukio había sabido algunas cosas del pasado del hitokiri Battousai. No pudo seguir caminando hacia él y quedó incómodo en medio del callejón. Cuando Kenshin dio un paso hacia él y luego otro, tuvo la alarmante necesidad de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero por el mismo Fukio sabía que tal cosa sería sólo alargar lo inevitable si realmente el pelirrojo venía a ajustar cuentas.

Debió marcharse la noche anterior. Se maldijo mil veces por estúpido, por no haberse puesto a caminar al menos o no haberse quedado a pedir disculpas. Kaoru había hablado, de eso no quedaba duda y a medida que el pelirrojo se acercaba, la capacidad respiratoria de Fujima de veía cada vez más acelerada por la ansiedad que estaba experimentando.

Kenshin llegó finalmente hasta él.

-Te recibí en mi casa ¿y pensabas marcharte sin despedirte?- preguntó el espadachín con una frialdad que hizo tartamudear a Fujima.

-E... ehh... n-no. Es decir... no pensé...

-Haces bien en no volver a aparecerte por allí.

-Y-yo... yo...- trató de decir algo Fujima.

Kenshin siguió mirándolo. No lo pensaba matar ni hacer un daño significativo pero debía reconocer que algo en él se complacía con tener a Fujima al borde de suplicar por su vida. Pensó en Kaoru, tan pequeña en comparación a él había estado sometida a su abrazo, a su fuerza y eso acabó de decidirlo.

Fue muy rápido. Fujima sólo alcanzó a darse cuenta de que Kenshin llevaba su mano derecha hacia la empuñadura y luego el sonido que hizo esta al ser reacomodada para "sacar". El golpe desde abajo al estómago de Fujima le sacó por completo el aire y lo dejó arrodillado en el suelo, apretándose la barriga. Con desprecio brotando de cada poro de su ser Kenshin lo miró levantarse despacio, tembloroso y se colocó justo a su lado para dedicarle algunas palabras.

-No te volverás a acercar a mi esposa. Ni siquiera la vas a pensar. No volverás jamás, con la excusa que sea a mi casa. No te volverás a presentar frente a mí.

-Está bien...- murmuró Fujima.- L-lo... lo siento. No debió pasar.

Kenshin retrocedió un paso para mirarlo a la cara. Estaba congestionado, pero eso no lo hacía sentir satisfecho y claro, debía reconocerse que partirlo en mil doscientos pedacitos era algo más acorde a lo que quería hacer, pero debía pensar en Kaoru, su sonrisa y las promesas que él mismo se hizo de ser un mejor hombre para ella. Cerró el puño derecho y le asestó un golpe certero en la mandíbula al viajero con una fuerza que parecía imposible para alguien de su talla.

-Me alegra que lo entendieras.- dijo a modo de despedida y mudando su cara asesina a la del amable Kenshin que solía ser le deseó un buen viaje. Luego se fue, sobándose mientras su lengua descubría que al menos dos dientes se le habían soltado.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Con una sonrisa inocente Kenshin llegó a su casa, cargando algunas verduras y se asomó al dojo. Sonriente, como hacía mucho tiempo no la veía, Kenshin vio a Kaoru hacer algunas catas para ponerse a tono, aprovechando que ese día no tenía clases. Comieron algo ligero y conversaron sobre su paseo del día anterior y las lecciones que aprendieron de eso. Y así comenzaron a caer las hojas del calendario.

-Yahiko.- dijo Kaoru una tarde tras las clases a su alumno más aventajado.- Me pregunto... ¿Estás bien viviendo allá donde estás?

-Si. Me queda al lado del trabajo, ya sabes...

-Pero... te queda lejos de aquí y debes madrugar para venir a las clases.

-Es cierto.

-Hum... ¿Y no te gustaría regresar aquí? Hay mucho espacio y tu cuarto está intacto.

Kenshin, que estaba junto a Kaoru pudo detectar un brillo muy especial en los ojos cafés del niño.

-Me gustaría, pero... mi trabajo en Akabeko... no deja de ser más conveniente para mí vivir en la ciudad.

-Comprendo que quieras mantener tu independencia, Yahiko.- intervino Kenshin.- No todos los días tienes turno de mañana en Akabeko y tal vez, pensando en tu comodidad, quieras venir a pasar las noches de vez en cuando aquí, cuando tengas entrenamiento temprano por la mañana.

Yahiko miró emocionado a Kaoru.

-Oh!, ¿Puedo? ... ¿En verdad, puedo, Kaoru?

-Desde luego. Ya te lo he dicho, tu cuarto está intacto. Esta casa también es tu casa. Nos sentiremos muy honrados de que nos acompañes de vez en cuando. Además... tengo algo en mente.

-¿Algo en mente, feíta? Algo como qué.

Kaoru estaba tan de buen humor que decidió pasar por alto el ofensivo apelativo.

-He pensado... profundizar tu entrenamiento.

El niño moreno miró a Kaoru y a Kenshin alternamente. Algo en la forma de pronunciar la última frase de Kaoru le puso en alerta de que le estaba tratando de decir algo.

-¿Por qué tendría que profundizar mi entrenamiento?

-Porque me quedan sólo algunos meses por delante para ascenderte a "Ayudante de Maestro"

-¿Qué? Pero si ese es tu título.

-Ya no. Mi título como Maestro ha sido validado en el dojo Maekawa hace un par de semanas. ¡Mocoso distraído!, tú mismo me acompañaste a la ceremonia.

Kenshin no pudo reprimir una sonrisita. A Kaoru no le estaba resultando fácil decirle a Yahiko lo que le quería decir. La joven sopló haca arriba, moviendo su flequillo con su aliento.

-Yahiko, necesito que hagas el entrenamiento especial para tu ascenso.

-Está bien, lo haré. Con mi talento seguro que lo consigo en unos días.

-Eso me gusta, que tengas confianza en ti mismo. Eso es muy importante porque podré dejarte a cargo del grupo cuando yo no pueda entrenarlos.

-¿Que no puedas... qué? ¿Te pasa algo?

Instintivamente, Kaoru se llevó una mano a su pancita. Desde luego Yahiko no tenía por qué entender ese gesto.

-Serás... tío.- dijo la joven con una mirada angelical.

-¿Yo? Pero si apenas soy un niño. ¿De qué hablas, fea?

Esta vez Kaoru si perdió la paciencia.

-¡Estoy embarazada, tarado! Por eso no podré dar clases en unos meses más.

-¿QUÉE? ¡Embarazada! ¿Quieres decir que tendrás un... un... un bebé?

Kaoru sonrió por toda respuesta. En el pecho de Kenshin ya no cabía más aire de lo orgulloso que estaba. Yahiko se sentía muy asombrado porque aunque lo entendía, no lo entendía. Es decir... ¿Cómo sabía Kaoru que esperaba un hijo? ¿Cómo le había hecho para llegar a ese estado? y sobre todo... ¿De dónde rayos sacarían al bebé?

Pero lo más importante de todo.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que sería tío?

-Porque eres como mi hermano, tonto.- dijo Kaoru ya sin ánimos de explicarle nada a Yahiko.

-¡Pues ya lo verás que seré el mejor tío del mundo!- dijo sumamente emocionado el muchacho. Tras comer algo con ellos se fue al trabajo, con la advertencia de no contarle nada a Tae por lo chismosa que podía llegar a ser. Además, el embarazo estaba en sus primeros meses y Kaoru no quería hacerlo más público hasta que se notara y fuera todo más seguro.

Al quedarse solos, Kenshin se puso a descolgar una ropa y Kaoru a doblarla antes de meterla en un canasto. El cartero se apareció con un sobre para ellos. Provenía de Kagoshima y firmaba Rika.

Habían partido hacía un mes a ver a su hijo mayor y conocer a su nieta. Rika había notado el sorprendente parecido de la bebita con su hijo Fukio y se había enamorado enseguida de ella. Extrañaba ir al cementerio pero tal como ellos habían dicho, lo má importante era ocuparse de las personas a quienes podía cuidar y brindarle su afecto.

"Es lo que mi hijo hubiera querido"

Volvería en un tiempo más con Jubei para terminar de liquidar los negocios, porque ya le estaban haciendo una casa para ellos. Sobre su hija, le había gustado mucho su prometido, era un buen muchacho y se llevaban bien.

"No creo que vuelva a Tokio y eso implica que tampoco volveré a verlos. Tal vez sea mejor así, después de todo. Kenshin y tú se tienen el uno al otro para ser felices, no necesitan consejos, ni guía, quizá ni siquiera necesitaron del empujoncito que les dió mi hijo. Me quiero quedar con la forma en que se miran para saber que todo les irá bien. Hasta siempre."

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

El pequeño de cabellos castaños que bajo el sol daban reflejos cobrizos posó sus ojos azules en una mariposa de alas anaranjadas. La mariposa movió un poco sus alas antes de juntarlas al medio y emprender el vuelo, llevándose su mirada inquieta sobre ella. Antes de que pudiera seguirla, la fuerte mano de su madre lo sostuvo, para evitar que se fuera.

-Quédate tranquilo, hijito. Tenemos que esperar a papá.

El aludido terminó de poner los manteles en una cesta y cogiéndola, se unió con su esposa. Otras personas a su alrededor también levantaban sus cosas. Ese día de primavera, en que admiraban los cerezos en flor había sido muy bonito.

El hijo mayor de los Himura tironeó de la mano de su madre para soltarse, pero esta intensificó su agarre.

-Kenji, compórtate.- dijo Kaoru. En eso, el niño fue alzado en vilo y acomodado sobre los hombros de su tío Yahiko.

-Hey, Kenji, deberías hacerle caso a tu madre. Ya bastante tiene con cuidar de tí y cargar con la regordeta de tu hermana.

-No es regordeta, es una niña hermosa.- dijo Kaoru respecto de su hija de nueve meses, una belleza de cabellos negros como ella y ojos de un violeta más oscuros que el de su padre.- Ya verás como mi pequeña Rika enloquecerá a los muchachos con su belleza.

-De eso ni hablar. Rika será una niñita para siempre.- saltó Kenshin quien ya se adivinaba como un padre celoso. Se acercó a Kaoru e inclinándose sobre su hija le hizo algunas muecas, logrando sacarle una risa a su pequeña.- ¿Cierto que serás una niña siempre, para papá?

Rika sonrió, movíendo sus manitas sonrosadas.

El grupo comenzó a caminar y siguiendo el sendero cerca del río llegaron a un lugar que años atrás había sido muy familiar para Kaoru y Kenshin. Kaoru se rezagó un momento, mirando.

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en Fukio, aquel que había sido su primer amor. Finalmente le habían puesto el nombre que él había pedido, en su honor, a su primer hijo.

-Ya no lo recuerdo con pesar o culpa como al principio.- dijo Kaoru a Kenshin cuando éste llegó junto a ella.- Sino como un amigo hasta el final. Después de perderlo me di cuenta de su grandeza, de cómo siendo una persona con sus aciertos y errores hizo al final de su vida un gran acto de bondad. Y no sólo él. Su familia apoyó aquello que pareció una locura y a nosotros casi un sacrilegio. Ahora que han pasado los años sólo puedo sentir agradecimiento por todos ellos, por haberlos conocido.

Kenshin pensó en Tomoe, la mujer que una vez salvó su vida, segura de que sería una vida digna de ser vivida y no se equivocó. El también se sentía agradecido con todo aquel o aquella que creyeron en él.

Regresó a casa junto a su esposa y pasaron una velada agradable junto a Yahiko y Tsubame, quienes se retiraron tarde.

Más allá de la gratitud que sentían hacia sus amigos, sabían que gran parte del trabajo de ser felices lo habían hecho ellos. Tal como dijera Rika en alguna carta, se tenían para eso el uno al otro y no necesitaban nada más.

Los niños dormían ya cuando bajo las mantas del futón se encontraron la muchacha que quiso tener una familia y el hombre que por quererla dejó de vagar.

-Te amo.- dijeron a un tiempo, dándose un tierno beso, liberando sus manos para explorar.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Fin acto cinco "El uno al otro"

Fin Después de Perderte

Julio 26, 2016.

Notas de autora.

A veces pasan cosas curiosas durante la creación de un fanfic y esta vez no fue la excepción. Necesitaba darle un nombre al pueblo de Fukio de cuyas señas sólo sabemos que está cerca de Tokio y que se puede llegar en tren. Buscando en el mapa me gustó el nombre de Sagamihara, al oeste de la capital y lo tomé. Al día siguiente conocería este lugar por las noticias, por este asunto del tipo que cometió varios asesinatos en un hospital de ese lugar.

Este mundo está bien loco. Ahora cualquiera que se inventa una enfermedad mental decide tomar venganza yendo contra el prójimo, sintiendo el más nulo respeto por las vidas humanas.

Vamos a las cosas lindas y bellas de la vida como los fanfics que llegan a su final. "Después de Perderte" ha terminado después de cinco capítulos y han sido cinco y no cuatro porque me gusta más ese número. Recordemos que esta era la historia que originalmente se presentaría en el fanfic "Cuando Llegues a Amarme", que por cosas de inexperta se me arrancó un poco de lo que quería contar, por lo que tuve que hacer este para quedar tranquila. Si bien tiene escenas eróticas también, su ritmo es más tranquilo y puede que más creible. Me quedo muy contenta aunque pensando que aún podría desarrollar esta historia de otra manera, pero pensando en un one shot.

Mirando hacia el futuro y siguiendo mis planes, nos quedan entonces "La Protegida" que debe ir por la mitad más o menos. "Para Siempre" quien también está llegando a su mitad. La continuación de "Entre mis Brazos", proyectada para el mes de Agosto. Tengo en carpeta un par de proyectos más, pensando en dos one-shot de cosas que me gustaría contar y una historia corta de tres capítulos. No doy más datos porque no estoy segura de que vean la luz, después de todo estoy terminando con lo que sería mi periodo más productivo como ficker y siempre los puedo dejar para más adelante cuando eche de menos el fandom. De todos modos 61 no es un número que me guste, quizá me sienta más mejor con 72, pero eso ya sería mucho...

Bien, no las entretengo más. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Un abrazo y gracias, muchísimas gracias por haber seguido esta obra en particular, considerando que era básicamente la misma idea de otra ya presentada.

Blankaoru.


End file.
